Scarred
by jascat
Summary: Jasper is horribly scarred by a vindictive Maria. He decides to live alone in the forest around Forks, certain no one could ever love him now.
1. Chapter 1

Scarred

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 1

It was almost time. Any minute he would walk through the door. The man she was destined for, the man she saw in her visions. Visions of love. Alice smiled to herself. She hadn't seen his face but she knew he was perfect. He had to be, he was a vampire.

All she saw of him was his wavy blonde hair but that was beautiful. It was odd she couldn't see his face but she didn't let it bother her. She thought of the visions she had seen. He was compassionate, loving, comforting, and protective. He was perfect for her. She saw him holding her, shopping with her, hunting with her. They would join a family. It was going to be everything she longed for. She would make new memories, it wouldn't matter that she couldn't remember her old life.

She squirmed on her stool at the counter. She wished he would hurry up. She watched the rain falling outside the diner. It was odd that the day that would change their lives was rainy, it was the reason he would enter the diner and meet her. She smiled softly, she would never curse the rain again.

She heard the bell over the door ring and put a hand over her unbeating heart, she tried to control her excitement. It was him she was sure, she took in a deep breath smelling him. He smelled of earth and sunshine. Perfect she thought as a sigh escaped her lips.

"You kept me wait..." She started to say as she turned around but the words died on her lips as she faced him.

The man that stood in the doorway was the man she had been waiting for. He was tall and broad shouldered. He had the same wavy blonde hair as in her visions but his face...Alice couldn't help her instinctive reaction. She fell backwards off the stool almost landing on the floor before catching herself.

She turned her face away unable to continue looking at his face. Her vampiric instincts screamed at her to run but she was frozen in the horror of it all. This couldn't be the man she saw. The loving man who held her so tenderly, no this was a brutal man, battle hardened and horribly scarred. She snuck a peek at his face. Only one eye looked back at her and in that eye she saw pain. For a moment guilt overwhelmed her and she started to reach out to him but he was gone back out the door before she could utter a word.

Alice stared at the door in shock. Her mind numb and his face burned into her mind.

"Would you like some coffee miss?" The waitress called to her.

Alice turned to look at her without really seeing her. The woman looked at her with impatience and a hint of anger. Alice's brow rose in question.

"Look I know he ain't pretty to look at but he's a good man. He helped Larry when those punks were trying to rob us last Wednesday. If it hadn't been for him Larry would have been hurt." She looked Alice up and down seeming to come to a decision. "You know I think I'd just like you to leave." She said and turned her back on her.

Alice couldn't believe it. Her man, the man of her visions...She remembered the visions she had of him. The man in them had been kind, tender, protective. Alice hung her head in shame, he hadn't deserved her reaction. She began to search her visions, to learn how her reaction had changed them. The waitress patently ignored her and Alice returned the favor.

She hung her head, she was no longer destined for the man. He would never be open with her now. Any vision of them together showed him quietly following her but never happy. No, that wasn't good, he deserved better than that. Alice was saddened to learn that she could no longer be with him if she wanted his happiness but resolved that it was what she wanted. She didn't like it but she knew she didn't deserve him. Her reaction had proven that. She wasn't sure how she felt about what it revealed about her but she would think of that later.

She decided not to pursue him and watched his future change. Now she saw him living alone in the woods outside a small town, hunting animals and never coming into contact with another vampire or human. She frowned again not liking his loneliness. No, that would not do. Alice walked to the door ignoring the waitresses relieved sigh. He would be happy, Alice would make sure of it. She walked out the door into the rain, determination on her face as she ignored the rain that drenched her new dress.

* * *

Jasper walked through the town slowly, his collar turned up and his hat pulled down. Not many people were out but he avoided the gazes of anyone he passed. Covering up his face as much as possible. He hated the fear, disgust and pity that people felt when they looked at him.

He grimaced, the vampire in the diner had been horrified when she looked at him. Jasper clenched his fist, what had possessed him to let her see him. Sure Sue and Larry accepted him, he had saved them from those punks and helped them fix up the diner. That didn't mean anyone else would, especially a vampire who could see the scars even clearer.

His mind wandered back, remembering that day. The day everything had changed. He had been so stupid, confident in his own abilities, looks and favored status. Maria had been angry already. She hadn't really forgiven him for letting Peter and Char go. He shouldn't have pushed it. She had been turning him away for months, gratifying her sexual desires with Richard. Jasper had been jealous and angry as he watched Richard take his place as favorite. He shook his head remembering his arrogance.

He had taken one of the newborns to his bed, making a point of having Maria catch him. He had thought causing her jealousy would remind her what he meant to her. He foolishly thought she really loved him. The woman had been torn apart and burned, she had been lucky. Jasper himself had been captured and tortured. His one eye closed in remembered pain.

He felt guilt remembering all the victims he had tortured for Maria. He had never let himself feel their pain before. He shut off his empathic abilities they interfered with his ability to fight. There was no way he could hurt someone whose pain reflected in his mind so he had blocked off that sense. In his newborn year all that mattered was his value as a fighter, it meant his survival. So he willed it away, ignoring any feelings that trickled through.

During his torture the damn had burst and his ability was no longer containable. He felt not only his own pain but the emotions of those around him. The anger and sadistic lust of Maria, the fear and willingness of his torturers. It was hell. They had bit and tortured him for months before Maria finally thought he was punished enough. He had scars from his many battles but by the time they were done he didn't think there was an inch of his skin that wasn't scarred.

He closed his eye remembering the first look he had of his face. Maria had brought him a mirror, smiling vindictively. Her emotions were poison and Jasper wondered why he had ever thought he loved her or that she had loved him. She was clearly incapable of love and if he had allowed himself to use his abilities he would have known that. Maybe he didn't want to know... He looked in the mirror when she ordered him to. The torture he had endured had made disobeying her impossible. What he saw...

Jasper's hand went to his face tracing the eye patch and running down along his mangled lip. One of his eyes was gone a bite mark halfway through the socket and running to his eyebrow, deforming it. His skin once was smooth was now bumpy, with silver lines in the forms of bites running over it's entirety. His bottom lip had a part of it missing and had been fused back together in a way that deformed his once full lips, making them thinner and showing part of his teeth as he was no longer able to close them all the way. To a human he would look as if he had been in an accident and had acne as a teen, to a vampire... Jasper shook his head.

"Your angel face is gone. Who would want you now?" Maria had said smugness in her voice. Those words echoed in his head even now.

She kept him around for a couple of years afterwards but he could never fight as well again. His empathic abilities made him hesitate, stopped him from being as ruthless as he once had been. When Maria realized he could no longer fight as well she threw him out. He had hoped she would kill him but Maria was cruel and wanted him to live.

He had wandered for a long time. He had debated going to Peter and Char but couldn't face them if they turned from him in horror. He had found this town and thought maybe he could settle down but it had been clear that it wouldn't be possible even before meeting the strange vampire. He could no longer feed on humans, their emotions of horror and disgust when he saw them was too much. He needed to go away, far from any person. He lifted his face to the sky letting the cold rain soothe him. Maybe someplace rainy...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 2

Jasper laid down on a bed of pine needles and looked for slivers of sun to pass through the thick trees. How long had he been here? Alone? It seemed an eternity, he had stopped counting the days when he had counted ten years.

He heard a bird call overhead and on a whim decided to climb a tree. He wanted to feel the sun on his skin, see the endless sea of green he lived in. It didn't take him long to climb a tall tree and he closed his eyes as he faced the sun.

The heat on his skin felt nice. For a little while he could forget the scars that covered his body and deformed his face. His peace was short lived as he heard nearby gunfire. He groaned and jumped down the tree. He raced to his cabin, the shot had sounded close to his home and he didn't want a hunter stumbling on his solitude.

He quickly caught up with the hunting party and began to send them light fatigue and boredom. That was usually enough to send sport hunters on their way. Few had wandered out this far and when they did they were tired from the long trip. These humans seemed no different, they yawned and stretched. They began to joke about the beer waiting for them at camp and started to head out.

Jasper let out a sigh of relief. So far he had been able to dissuade anyone from finding him. In his solitude he had learned to control his gift. He was able to manipulate others emotions with ease now. He felt their emotions from a greater distance too. His gift had become such an ingrained part of him, he couldn't understand how he had ignored it for so long.

He never let anyone see him but a few times, in sheer loneliness and a need to escape his crushing guilt, he had ventured into the small town of Forks. He liked the town and it was easy to loose himself in the emotions of those around him. He didn't do it often the risk of getting caught was great, he never wanted to feel horror from another living being at the sight of him. Only when the guilt of his past crimes threatened to swallow him did he risk it.

Not only had he learned more about his gift in his hermitage but his past began to haunt him. He had been arrogant before, he had viewed the world only in the ways it involved him. Jasper closed his eyes as pictures of his past actions played in his mind. He had never tortured anyone as cruelly as Maria had but he had tortured human and vampire alike. He had killed without mercy, ignoring broken cries of fear and agony. He had ignored his victims plights in the past but now...now he knew pain , loneliness, fear, despair felt like first hand and he regretted his actions.

Jasper snorted, a mirthless laugh, it was ironic that an empath was only now beginning to learn compassion. It was even more cruel that now that he knew how to show sympathy, he was alone and anyone that he would want to show it to would run from him in terror.

* * *

Charlie walked into the station with a bounce in his step. It was his first day as a deputy and he was anxious to start. He had no illusions of big crime in his sleepy town but he was eager to serve the people who lived here. He loved Forks, he had grown up here and he wanted to protect the people. Besides maybe Renee would agree to marry him now that he had such a secure job. Sure she was young but he loved her so much, he would make her happy, he knew he would.

The chief looked up at him as he approached his desk. He was on the phone and seemed annoyed. Chief Robbins was good at his job but everyone knew he had a temper. He didn't like people wasting his time.

"Charlie this woman says she wants to talk to you." He said handing Charlie the phone, he kept his hand over the receiver. "She sounds like a wacko." He said in a low tone. Charlie smiled and reached for the phone.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" He asked eagerly.

"Hello, I hope you can help me." She said. Her voice sounded like bells and Charlie was momentarily amazed.

"I broke up with my boyfriend last week and his family says they haven't heard from him since. I know he has a cabin far out in the woods. Could you maybe go check and see if he is there?" She asked sweetly.

Charlie felt a blush cover his face. He knew he loved Renee but this woman...she sounded...heavenly. Charlie nodded before realizing she wouldn't see his nod and gruffly answered yes.

"Oh thank you." She gushed. "He may try to hide, please look thoroughly I am almost certain that is where he went."

Again Charlie nodded before shaking himself and replying to her. "I promise I will search diligently." He said hoping he sounded intelligent. Chief Robbins snickered behind him.

Charlie ignored him as he listened to the angels voice give him directions. He hung up before he realized he didn't ask her for her name or her ex-boyfriends name. Chief Robbins laughed more before patting him on the shoulder.

"She told me her name was Alice Cullen and the man she is looking for is Jasper Whitlock." He smirked at Charlie's red face. "Personally I think this is a waste of time but if you want to play the knight in shining armor it's fine with me. I'll introduce you around town tomorrow. Maybe we can go by Pacific Place, I heard Renee was working there after school."

Charlie said nothing as he walked out the door. He heard Chief Robbins laughter following him though.

* * *

Jasper felt the human coming. He tried to stop him, he sent him boredom, fatigue, even fear but the man kept coming. He was looking for someone. Jasper could tell by how alert he was, how he looked at his surroundings carefully as if he was searching for clues. His emotions were full of excitement and determination. He couldn't help but like the man. His emotions were so positive and optimistic. They drew him in, made him want to actually meet and talk with the man. It had been so long, would he even be able to use his voice?

The man was not being deterred and Jasper was running out of ideas. He was almost to his cabin. Why had he built the cabin? It would have been easier to hide if he hadn't. It wasn't as if he actually needed it, but it had given him something to do and made him feel more human.

The man saw his cabin and a smile covered his face. He put the map he had been following back in his pocket and walked with more determination. Jasper held back his sigh. He was going to have to move now. It was too bad, he had grown to like living here.

He watched the man curious what he would do, what or who he was looking for. The man walked up on the porch and knocked on the door, he looked around him and for a moment, Jasper wondered if he knew he was being watched. He studied his emotions. The man did seem to be more anxious than before.

"Mr. Whitlock, Alice Cullen has sent me to check on you. Your family is worried about you." The man said.

Jasper was shocked. The man knew his name. Who would know where he was? Who would care? And who the hell was Alice Cullen? Jasper stood there in indecision. Part of him screamed at him to leave, his solitude was clearly gone. The man had known exactly where he was and who he was. The other part of him wanted to know how the man knew. He doubted Maria would search for him and if she did she wouldn't send a human to find him. Peter?

Curiosity won out and he stepped out of the shadows. He kept his hood up and his head down, hiding his face. The man turned to him instantly. Jasper studied him, he was younger than he had thought. He was tall with dark brown hair. He was clean shaven and his brown eyes were clear and full of his own curiosity.

"Mr. Whitlock? Jasper Whitlock?" The man stepped forward and Jasper stepped back a little.

The man stopped and ran a hand through his hair. Jasper knew he was thinking of ways to handle the situation. Finally he smiled and began to speak.

"My name is Charles Swan, you can call me Charlie." He said with a smile. He held out his hand for a handshake and Jasper was sorely tempted to shake it. The man was just so enthusiastic and friendly it was almost infectious.

Charlie dropped his hand and his smile. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Your girlfriend called..." He trailed off and let out a big breath of air. "Listen Mr. Whitlock I can't pretend to know what you are going through, but I would like to help." Charlie said.

"Why?" Jasper croaked. He felt Charlie's genuineness even though he was sure the man didn't know what Jasper needed help with. He meant what he said, but why would he want to help a stranger that he didn't know.

Charlie kind of chuckled and looked a little embarrassed. He ran a hand to the back of his neck. "It's my job..." Charlie stopped obviously he had meant something more. "It's more than that. It's my life, what I want to do with my life. This is my town, my friends, my family. I love it and want to serve and protect not only the place but the people who live here and you Mr. Whitlock live here. " Charlie said with feeling.

Jasper read all his emotions during his speech and was awed by the young man who stood before him. He honestly liked him.

"I don't know any Alice Cullen. I have been living out here alone for years." Jasper told him his voice raspy.

Charlie frowned. He was disappointed but Jasper didn't really know why. He heard him mutter "Chief Robbins was right she was a wacko." Jasper actually smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Well I'm sorry to have bothered you Mr. Whitlock." Charlie said and started to turn around.

"You can call me Jasper." He said and held out his hand.

Charlie's warm smile returned and he shook his hand vigorously.

"Well I'm glad to meet you Jasper." Charlie said as he let go of his hand. "I'll see you around." He said as he turned to leave.

Jasper didn't want him to go. He had talked to no one in so long and this young man was so warm and full of like, so idealistic. He wanted to be his friend.

"Maybe...maybe you could come by again sometime." Jasper said. His eye widened under his hood what the hell was he thinking? He felt Charlie's happiness and it calmed his panic.

"I would really like that Jasper." He said and turned to leave again giving him a last friendly wave. Jasper watched him leave, he put a hand to his face feeling the scars there and wondered if he had made a huge mistake.

**Author's note:** Thank you everyone who has read, favorite, reviewed, followed this story. My updates wont be as regular as I normally like. My life is busy right now but I just couldn't stay away from writing. As you can see it will be a bit before Bella enters the picture. She will appear though.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 3

Jasper felt Charlie coming and smiled. Charlie had been visiting him once a week for six months now and Jasper was glad that he had taken a chance and talked to him. He was filled with such happy emotions that it soothed Jasper's own darker ones.

Jasper's smile widened, Charlie seemed even happier than normal today. He pulled his hood over his head and walked forward to meet him.

"Jasper!" Charlie called waving a hand in the air as he saw him. Jasper half heartedly waved back but inside he rejoiced at the joy he felt coming from Charlie.

"I was going to wait to tell you but I just can't hold it any more." Charlie said handing something to Jasper.

Jasper took the item and looked at it a little confused. "A cigar?" He asked.

"I'm going to be a father!" Charlie declared happily.

Jasper didn't know what to say. He was happy for Charlie but he had doubts about Renee. Charlie had told him what a free spirit she was and how she dreamed of traveling the world. It was part of the reason Charlie loved her so much. Renee was just eighteen, Jasper wasn't sure that she would take the news as well.

Charlie clapped him on the back. "Come on let's grab the poles. I need you to help me figure out how to propose to her." He said smiling widely.

Jasper followed him and they each grabbed a pole. Charlie put his pole under his arm and fumbled in his pockets for a minute before drawing out a ring box. He opened it nervously and showed Jasper an engagement ring. It wasn't big but Jasper knew it was probably more than Charlie could afford.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Charlie asked nervously.

Jasper put the cigar in his pocket and reached for the ring. He made a show of studying it while he thought of what to say. "I think she will, but are you sure she will want to get married?" Jasper asked cautiously.

Charlie brought the ring back and shut the box, putting it back in his pocket. "Of course she will! We're going to have a baby!" Charlie declared.

Jasper began walking again and Charlie followed his good mood starting to fade and doubt creeping in. Jasper hated that but he was worried for his friend. He had heard him talk so much about Renee with obvious love that he had gone to see her, in secret of course. She was definitely beautiful and from what he could read kind, but she was also discontented and a little selfish. He supposed it was just her age and in time she would mature. She was at the age to rebel and she clearly wanted to leave this town. The problem was that Charlie loved it here.

He looked over at his friend who was smiling and staring off into the distance. "So maybe you could take her to Seattle, to a fancy restaurant. Do the whole getting down on one knee thing..." Jasper trailed off wondering if Charlie was even listening.

"That's perfect!" Charlie exclaimed.

Jasper smiled at his enthusiasm. "Maybe for your honeymoon, you could take her some place exotic. Maybe Jamaica?"

"Renee in a bikini..." Charlie said dreamily then blushed when he realized he said that out loud. Jasper chuckled and they sat down next to the stream they regularly fished at. They never actually caught anything, Jasper really didn't think the stream was big enough for fish but it was an excuse to sit and talk and he loved it.

Charlie frowned after a moment. "Renee might be too pregnant to want to lay around in a bikini. Is it even safe to fly when you are pregnant?" Charlie said beginning to worry.

Jasper honestly didn't know so he thought of an alternative. "Well maybe you could go to Vancouver, Canada? You said she wants to travel."

A cloud passed over Charlie's face. "Do you think I can make her happy?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Charlie." Jasper told him honestly. Charlie could make anyone happy.

* * *

"I want you to see her Jasper! She's the most beautiful baby ever. Her eyes are so expressive and she is so smart. I swear she is going to be the first woman president!" Charlie told him while he sat on Jasper's porch. They had given up the pretense of fishing three months ago and now would sit on the porch and watch the forest.

"She smiles at me and is babbling, she said mama very clearly and I swear she said dada but Renee told me I was imagining it." Charlie said still smiling.

Jasper just grinned he loved to just listen to Charlie describing his happiness. His feelings overwhelmed him and chased out the guilt and loneliness that Jasper felt when he wasn't there.

"Renee insists we call her by her full name but I think Isabella is too long. She's my Bella." Charlie said with a dreamy grin. He looked over at Jasper and his face became serious.

"I'd like you to meet her. Renee said you can come for dinner Saturday." Charlie told him.

Immediately Jasper tensed up, he couldn't go to his house. Renee might want to see his face...then Charlie would see him as a monster. "I can't." Jasper said quietly.

Charlie studied him for a couple of minutes before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a picture. He passed it over to Jasper. Jasper looked at the tiny baby and smiled, Charlie was right she was beautiful. He told Charlie so.

"I know." Charlie said with pride taking the picture back. He turned the conversation to work and sports but didn't bring up the invitation again.

* * *

"Bella is five now and I've decided it's time to take Renee on a trip. I've saved enough money that we can go to Paris, Spain, or maybe England. Anywhere she wants to go." Charlie said as he looked up into the sky.

Jasper sat next to him on the porch and listened silently. Charlie wasn't his normal self, he was tense, he had been for the last six months.

"She's unhappy Jasper...I was thinking maybe a vacation would help." Charlie said taking a sip of his beer.

"There is a killer loose. Rachel was found beaten and stabbed in the forest yesterday. She was just sixteen...her mother is distraught. Before that it was Michelle Jones, found in her car. Things like this aren't supposed to happen here. I'm supposed to stop things like that from happening it's my job!" Charlie said looking off into the distance.

Jasper knew it was more than just a job to him and he felt the guilt that Charlie felt.

"I can't leave while someone is preying on the women of this town but...I'm afraid I'm losing her Jasper." Charlie whispered. Jasper felt his fear and guilt, had felt it for a while now but didn't pry. Now he was cursing himself for not asking him what was wrong. Charlie had been a good friend and Jasper needed to help him.

"I can help." He said quietly.

Charlie looked over at him studying him quietly. "What can you do?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"Take me to where you found Rachel." Jasper told him.

Charlie seemed to think it over, finally he shook his head. "I can't do that Jasper. I'm sorry but I don't want you hurt by some psycho. Let us handle it, that's what we are paid for." Charlie said with a strained smile.

"I'd better go. Renee wants to go out for dinner. Mrs. Raymond is coming over to watch Bella tonight." Charlie stood up and headed down the trail. Jasper watched him go.

* * *

Jasper watched the little girl walking up her walkway. Charlie hadn't exaggerated Bella was a beautiful little girl. She looked over to the trees he hid in and for a moment he feared she had seen him but she quickly looked away and walked the rest of the way to her house.

Jasper turned away he had taken to watching over Bella since that talk he had with Charlie. She was a lot like her father, her emotions were happy and positive. He felt drawn to her. It disturbed Jasper that someone was killing people in this town. He had seen many atrocities, he had committed some and been the victim of them but it shouldn't happen here. Not in Charlie's town. He decided he wasn't going to let it happen. He was going to catch this killer.

He knew there was a chance Renee might convince Charlie to leave once this killer was caught. He had been reading Renee and her restlessness was almost bubbling over. She would leave soon and Charlie loved her enough to go with her. Jasper didn't want him to leave but he wanted his friend happy.

He let his gift roam the town. Emotions washed over him, he tried to pick out anything that might be suspicious but could find nothing. He walked the outskirts of the town, searching as he had for the last month. Two more murders had been committed. Charlie said that they were thinking of sending out the state police but Chief Robbins was trying to stop that.

Chief Robbins was a very stubborn man who didn't like anyone horning in on his territory. Charlie didn't think he would be able to hold them off for much longer, though.

Jasper picked up Charlie's emotions, they were no longer filled with happiness and optimism. Now he was filled with fear and determination. Jasper admired the man more and more every day. His loyalty and his deep love for his family and community inspired him. Jasper followed the police car. Maybe he could get some information by eavesdropping on them at the station.

Charlie parked his car and went inside. Jasper went to the other side of the building and positioned himself under the window. A sudden spike of fear went through Charlie and Jasper heard him shout. "Freeze!"

Jasper didn't even hesitate he jumped through the window and landed to the side of the Chief's desk. It only took him a moment to assess the situation. Chief Robbins sat at his desk his head laying on it blood pouring down his back, Jasper could hear no heartbeat from him. Charlie stood with his gun drawn and pointed at a man who also had a gun drawn and had turned it on Jasper.

Everything happened in a blur of speed. Charlie fired his gun at the criminal, who in turn fired at Jasper. Charlie's shot went wide but the criminal's shot was sure. Jasper felt the impact of the bullet as it bounced off him and embedded in the wall. He didn't give the man a second chance to fire. He ran at inhuman speed and disarmed the man. He held his arms behind his back and looked at Charlie.

Charlie was staring at him with his mouth open.

"Cuff him Charlie." Jasper said.

That woke him up and he pulled out his handcuffs. He secured the man then went to the phone. Jasper left while his back was turned. He would have to face Charlie's questions but he didn't want to be around when the state police showed up.

* * *

Jasper sat on the chair he had made and waited as Charlie approached. It had only taken him a day to come up here. Jasper guessed it took him that long to get everything cleared up.

"His name was Richard Manns, he came here from Utah. Apparently he was wanted there for murder. They suspect he targeted small towns in hopes of avoiding capture. Chief Robbins stopped him because he had a parking light out. He gave the Chief lip and you know how bad Chief Robbins temper was, he took him into the station and Richard panicked." Charlie told him grimly. Jasper felt the grief in him. Chief Robbins had been his mentor.

Charlie sat down and stared into the woods. "What are you?" He asked.

Jasper debated on telling him, it could put him in danger but Charlie was the best friend he had ever had. He wanted to talk to him.

"A vampire." Jasper said after some time.

He felt nothing from Charlie, no disbelief or acceptance just quiet. "It's daylight." Charlie said quietly.

"We don't hide from the sun because it hurts us, we hide because it reveals us." Jasper told him.

Charlie looked at him for the first time. Questions appeared in his eyes and Jasper could see he wanted to believe him but he doubted. Jasper stood up and walked off the porch. He pulled off a glove and rolled up his sleeve, thrusting his arm into the light. The sun glittered on his skin and Charlie's eyes widened then narrowed as he studied Jasper's revealed skin. Jasper quickly rolled down his sleeve, he knew Charlie saw the scars that deformed his skin. He pulled on his glove and walked back to the porch, but Charlie stood up and stopped him.

"Let me see your face." Charlie said.

Jasper put a hand to his hood pulling it more over his face. He didn't want to feel the horror come from his friend. Charlie said nothing he just stared at him steadily and waited.

Finally Jasper began to pull his hood back. He was terrified but he had taken a gamble with Charlie before and it had paid off in a deep friendship, maybe this would work out. He closed his eyes and pulled the hood back. He heard a small gasp and felt a slip of apprehension, followed by pity then replaced by understanding.

"That's why you hide." Charlie whispered.

Jasper nodded. "I won't lie to you it is shocking but you are a good man. I know once people got to know you they would accept you." Charlie told him.

"It's more than just the scars. I have a gift, I can read people's emotions. Everyone who looks at me in horror...I feel it." Jasper turned his back on Charlie and took a deep unneeded breath.

"Look Charlie you don't really know me." Jasper turned back and looked at him with his one eye. Charlie didn't flinch but held his gaze. "I am not a good man. I deserved this. That man we caught, Richard, he killed five people here, maybe more else where? I killed hundreds. I tortured people, I reveled in their pain and the sense of power it gave me. I deserve this!" Jasper yelled the last.

Charlie said nothing as he studied him. Jasper sensed compassion from him, not pity. "You have been a good friend to me all these years Jasper and I'm afraid I haven't returned the favor. I have accepted your ear as I told you about my life. Now why don't you tell me about yours?" Charlie asked him.

Jasper just stared at him for a moment, then he walked over and sat in his chair. Charlie sat beside him and he began to talk. He told him everything, from his boyhood to this very moment and Charlie listened attentively. When he was finished he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. During his telling he had felt no disgust or dislike from Charlie only acceptance.

"You have had quite a life Jasper. You have done some awful things but I think...I think now you have a second chance. You lost your heart when Maria changed you but now those scars have taught you compassion and given you back your heart. What are you going to do with it?" Charlie asked.

Jasper looked down. He hadn't really liked himself when he was with Maria, but he really didn't like himself now either. He wasn't sure that Charlie was right, he hadn't done anything but hide since he had been disfigured.

Charlie stood up. Jasper looked at him and realized that it was getting dark. He must have talked for hours.

"I have to get home Jasper." Charlie said as he started to walk away he stopped suddenly and turned back to Charlie. "This changes nothing you are still my best friend." Charlie said and then continued on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 4

"Please..." Charlie whispered as he watched his wife packing her suitcase.

"I'm sorry Charlie but I just can't stay here any longer. I'm dying here." Renee said not looking at him.

"I've saved money Renee, we'll take a long trip. We can go to Spain, France, England...wherever you want." Charlie told her. He was begging he knew but she was cutting out his heart.

"It's not enough Charlie. We would still come back here and I just can't live in this town any longer." Renee told him throwing some more clothes in the suitcase, not bothering to fold them.

He couldn't let her leave. "I'll leave with you...we can go wherever you want. Live wherever you want." Charlie whispered. It would hurt him to leave his beloved town but he would do it. He loved her and Bella more than his life here, more than his dreams. He couldn't be happy here without them.

She turned to him and looked at him for the first time. Her eyes were wide with shock, but she swallowed hard and shook her head no. "It's more than just the town Charlie. I want to be free. We married so young...I had so many dreams..." She shook her head again and turned back to her packing.

"I don't want to be forty and married to a small town cop. I want to be free and explore the world. I want to do new things. Meet new people." Renee shut her suitcase hard.

Charlie heard her words. It wasn't just that she wanted to leave this town, she wanted to leave him. He became angry for the first time, what would she do with Bella while she was exploring...

"You're not taking Bella." He growled at her.

Renee looked up at him shocked. "I am Charlie." She told him her eyes narrowing.

"I'll fight you." Charlie said becoming determined.

Renee stood up and stared at him hard. "You will lose. No judge is going to give you custody over me."

"We'll see." Charlie said his lips firming with resolve.

"Then we will drag each other through the mud with Bella in the middle. Is that what you want Charlie? You know she would rather be with me. Or maybe you think we should ask her and make her pick one of us?" Renee asked.

Charlie closed his eyes, hurt at the truth of her words. Bella did gravitate more towards Renee. She was bright, energetic, charismatic, everything Charlie was not. He didn't want to hurt Bella by dragging her through court battles and making her choose one parent over the other.

"She can stay with you in the summers Charlie." Renee said quietly.

Charlie lowered his head in defeat. He didn't say anything or turn as she left their bedroom. He heard them moving around upstairs in Bella's room. He heard their quiet chatter, but his mind didn't register what they were saying. He heard them approach his door and put a smile on his face with great difficulty.

"Go hug daddy, Bella." Renee told her.

Bella hesitated looking at her mother in question. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"On a grand adventure." Renee told her with a smile.

"Where is daddy's suitcase?" Bella asked.

Charlie cleared his throat. He looked at his daughter and smiled with all the love he felt. "I have to work Bells but you will come see me soon." He told her softly.

Bella smiled and ran to him. She hugged him and Charlie held her as long as he dared. He didn't want to upset her by holding her too long but it was hard letting her go. Bella laughed and ran back to her mother with a shy wave to him. Charlie returned the wave then turned to Renee.

"Call me when you get where you're going so I know you are okay." He said quietly.

Renee gave him a bittersweet smile and ushered Bella out the door. Charlie stood there still hoping that she would change her mind, until he heard the car start up and drive away. He sank to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest and put his head in his hands as grief overwhelmed him.

* * *

Charlie was two days late. In all the time Jasper had known him he was never late. He saw him every Friday. It was now Sunday and Jasper was worried. He paced back and forth in his cabin. He needed to go check on him but he was loathe to go so close to town.

Jasper growled and put on his jacket, making sure to cover his face . He made his way to town quickly and carefully. It was late so there wasn't a lot of people to avoid. He felt almost overwhelming despair as he approached Charlie's house and picked up his pace. He didn't bother to knock before entering. He could tell Charlie was the only one there. He found him in his bedroom on the floor curled up in the fetal position.

Jasper fought the sadness that threatened to swallow him. He pushed calm to Charlie, trying to give him some peace. It was difficult to concentrate but he felt Charlie's emotions start to lighten and he looked up at Jasper for the first time.

"Jasper..." He whispered in a raspy voice.

"What happened Charlie?" Jasper asked.

"She left me...she took Bella with her.." Charlie murmured and lowered his eyes.

Jasper clenched his fists. He suspected Renee would some day leave but he had hoped she wouldn't. Charlie was such a good man he deserved better than Renee but Jasper knew Charlie wouldn't see it that way. Charlie thought Renee was better than he was. He had told him often that she was too good for him.

Jasper gripped Charlie's shoulder and helped him sit up. "Charlie I need your help. The Wallis kid is spray painting the school again. If I try to stop him I will scare him to death."

He felt a glimmer in Charlie's emotions, a sense of duty fighting through the darkness. He helped the spark along. "When I ran by the Rollins house I heard a party going on. I'm sure you told me last week that Mr. and Mrs. Rollins were going out of town. Do they have kids?" Jasper knew they did but he was trying to get Charlie to interact with him.

"Yes, LeeAnn has been a little rebellious lately, she's going through that awkward stage. She's probably trying to fit in with the popular crowd. I better break it up before she gets herself in too much hot water. Maybe you should go scare Ronald. I've already caught him two times and he is still vandalizing. A good scare might do the trick." Charlie said getting up slowly. He looked down at his clothes and frowned.

"I should probably change." Charlie said.

"Go ahead, I will wait for you." Jasper told him and turned to leave.

He made his way to the kitchen and started to make a sandwich. He was sure Charlie hadn't eaten in awhile. He started some coffee and had just finished it when Charlie showed up at the door. He handed him the sandwich first. Charlie started to shake his head but Jasper increase his hunger to the point that Charlie couldn't resist. He ate the sandwich as they walked out the door. Jasper passed him his cup of coffee as he entered his car and nodded at him as he took off down the driveway.

* * *

"She's coming tomorrow." Charlie said with the first genuine smile Jasper had see in months. It had been an uphill battle but Charlie was beginning to climb out of his depression. The fact that Bella was coming for the summer helped a lot.

Jasper had stuck close to him those first weeks after Renee and Bella had left. He even stayed at his house at first, he had been afraid to leave him. He had used his empathy almost constantly trying to help his friend. He made sure he ate, slept, made it to work. Slowly his job and his love for his town had begun to heal him. Jasper helped him more often and he had come to understand a little of Charlie's love for the place. Helping people filled a hole in Jasper and helped chase away his own darkness.

Charlie wouldn't talk about his pain but instead focused on Jaspers. He was concerned that Jasper couldn't sleep. He said it wasn't right that Jasper had no break from his constant thoughts. He searched for a way to give Jasper peace and finally suggested that Jasper try meditation. Charlie claimed it wasn't for him but might help Jasper rest his mind. It was a god send. Jasper was able to escape his guilt and insecurity for those hours he meditated. It also seemed to give him more control over his gift.

Charlie would ask him questions about his past life. Jasper answered all of it knowing that Charlie found peace in helping others. He began to heal too as Charlie accepted him. Some of his suggestions helped him, others didn't work out but it was nice having someone genuinely care about him. It was nice to have a friend that he genuinely cared about.

Charlie didn't talk as much as he used to, for that matter he hardly talked at all any more. His emotions that had once been so positive now were dark. It was nice to see a little joy in that darkness.

"There was a group of rowdy fisherman camping south of your cabin. I'm a little concerned that they may cause trouble. Can you keep an eye on them?" Charlie asked. "I don't want my first day with Bella interrupted by drunk fisherman."

"Of course." Jasper answered with a smile. He actually liked helping him.

"Are you sure you won't come over and meet my daughter?" Charlie asked.

Jasper's smile disappeared. "I don't want to scare her off." He told Charlie only half joking.

Charlie nodded and stood. Jasper stopped him. He held out some money for him. Charlie scowled and shook his head angrily. "No Jasper I'm not taking your money."

"I didn't steal it Charlie. I worked a short security job last month." Jasper told him. He knew Charlie wouldn't think he stole it but he was hoping that if he acted offended Charlie would take the money. He knew Charlie sent every dime that wasn't needed for his mortgage and food to Renee. The woman was awful with money and was constantly calling Charlie with some emergency that amounted to her forgetting a bill and buying some unneeded item. Charlie never told him that but Jasper could hear both sides of the conversation when she called.

Charlie still wasn't taking the money. "Look Charlie, I know you want to spoil Bella while she is here. Take the money." Jasper told him.

"No amount of spoiling is going to make her happy to be with me Jasper." Charlie said frowning.

Jasper could have kicked himself. Renee had made a point of telling Charlie how unhappy Bella was to have to come to Forks for the summer. Charlie had nearly caved and told her she didn't have to come but Jasper had talked him out of it.

"Maybe not but I'm sure she doesn't want to live on peanut butter and jelly and I know you still can't cook." Jasper told him.

Charlie actually chuckled and ended up taking the money. "I'm paying you back." He said then turned away.

* * *

"So LeeAnn and Ronald are actually getting married?" Jasper asked again.

Charlie chuckled but Jasper could feel no real joy in his laughter.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Jasper asked.

Charlie looked down, his mood darkened. He was doing so much better lately. He never went back to the same Charlie, Jasper had met all those years ago but in twelve years he had settled into his life and his job as chief of police. He wasn't talkative and he rarely shared his thoughts with anyone. He probably only really talked to Jasper. He went fishing with some friends from the reservation but Jasper knew they only talked about fish.

Sometimes it angered Jasper to the point of wanting to hurt Renee but he knew that Charlie wouldn't want that and he didn't want to be that person anymore.

"Bella has decided that now she is twelve she is not coming to Forks for the summer anymore. Renee suggested that I take her to California but I don't know where I would get the money to do that." Charlie told him.

Jasper clenched his fists as anger nearly overwhelmed him. He knew Charlie lived for his summers with his daughter. Jasper had seen her from a distance but still hadn't met her. She was a pretty little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Her emotions felt a lot like Charlie's. She seemed mature for her age and Jasper wouldn't have guessed that she would hurt her father like this. Maybe he had been wrong about her, maybe Renee influenced her more than he thought.

"Don't worry about it Charlie. I'll loan you the money. I have some stashed." Jasper told him. He did odd jobs here and there. He didn't really need money, the only thing he ever bought was clothes. He liked to have extra though because Charlie still gave most of his money to Renee and their had been times where the man needed it. Charlie always paid him back, he knew he didn't have to but it was a matter of honor to him.

Charlie let out a breath of relief. "Thanks Jasper I'll pay you back."

"I know you will." Jasper answered.

* * *

"I'm going to talk to Billy this weekend about buying that old truck of his." Charlie told Jasper as they sat on his porch.

"Why do you need that? I thought you were allowed to drive the police car anywhere you needed?" Jasper asked him.

Charlie grinned widely. "Bella is coming to live with me." He answered.

Jasper turned to him in shock. Bella had made it clear she hated Forks why would she come here to live?

"Renee is marrying some baseball player and Bella decided she would give the newlyweds time." Charlie answered his smile only faltering a little. Jasper knew that Charlie's love for Renee had died long ago but it had to hurt that Bella was only coming to live with him for Renee's sake.

Jasper shook his head. "That doesn't explain the truck." He told him.

"I'm getting it for Bella." Charlie said smiling widely.

Jasper turned away for a moment trying to get his anger under control. Charlie couldn't afford the truck...but with Renee marrying again and Bella living with him maybe he wouldn't have her draining his money dry. Still buying Bella a truck because she didn't like riding in the police car...

"Stop Jasper, It's a privilege I didn't think I would get. I'm buying her, her first car and she is going to live with me for a couple of years. I never thought this would happen and I'm happy regardless of the reasons." Charlie said happily.

Jasper studied Charlie again. He was happy. Happier than Jasper had seen him since Renee had left him. Jasper returned his smile.

"I just hope I can make her happy, I'm not exactly Renee." Charlie said his smile fading a bit.

'You're better than Renee' Jasper thought but didn't say it out loud.

"So when is she coming?" Jasper asked knowing that trying to reassure the man would get him no where.

"Next week!" Charlie said smiling again.

**Author's note:** Okay just to let you know Jasper is not going to like Bella at first. He is Charlie's friend and feels she doesn't treat him right...honestly I felt that way when I read the books. Don't worry though, while this well not be an immediate we are mates story they will have a strong love. As far as the wolves go...They haven't started phasing with just Jasper there because it is not enough of a threat. They won't start till the Cullens appear.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 5

Jasper looked around the forest cautiously. He felt emotions...anger, bitterness, determination. They were stronger then any animal felt but they felt almost beastlike. He tried to smell the air but the creature was smart, it hid downwind from him.

Instinct saved his life and he ducked right as a massive wolf leaped over him. A second later and it's jaws would have been in his throat. Jasper studied the creature from beneath his hood. It was what was emanating the emotions he felt...not an animal. Animals felt fear, loyalty and affection but never in the depth that a human could. This being felt deeply.

They circled each other. The wolf growling deep in it's throat and studying him with intelligence. Jasper stood ready not wanting to actually hurt the wolf but knowing that it meant to kill him.

Finally the wolf made it's move and charged Jasper. With speed and reflexes honed in countless battles Jasper moved to the side and threw his arm around the wolves neck. Capturing it in a choke hold and keeping it's deadly jaws from his flesh, Jasper held on tightly while the wolf thrashed and struggled. He tightened his grip but kept enough space to allow the wolf air. They stayed like that for what seemed hours before the wolf began to quiet.

"Now show me what you really are." Jasper said confident that the wolf he saw was not all to this creature. The body he held suddenly disappeared and a naked, native American man fell from his hold.

Jasper studied him closely. The man was afraid but his anger overshadowed it and Jasper was confident he wouldn't run. Attacking him though...he decided to be on his guard.

He sent out a wave of trust. "My name is Jasper Whitlock." He said quietly standing still ready for the man to change and attack him again.

"You're in violation of the treaty." The man spit out while glaring at him.

"What treaty?" Jasper asked.

The man's eyes narrowed. "You are on our land, you passed the treaty line a mile back."

"I didn't realize. If you will show me the line then I will leave and not make this error again." He really didn't understand, he had hunted in these woods before and never been stopped.

"Why are you here? To spy on us?" The man growled.

Jasper ignored the antagonism and answered politely. This man was hurting deep inside, why Jasper was unsure, but he had no wish to make it worse. "I was hunting." He said honestly.

"Let me see your eyes." The man demanded.

For the first time Jasper flinched. He didn't want this man to see his face. It had been a long time since he had felt horror from another person at the sight of him and he had no wish to feel it again. Jasper took a step back.

The man began to growl and shake. Jasper knew that any moment he would attack again. He readied himself for the attack but the hurt below the anger nagged at him and quickly before he could think too much about it he lowered his hood.

He heard a gasp and felt the man's dismay. He started to pull the hood on and turn away. He meant to reassure him he would stay away from this area but the man's hurt burst through his anger and Jasper turned around to face him.

A tear ran down the man's face and Jasper couldn't leave.

"My name is Sam Uley." He said in a whisper as he sat down on a log. Jasper sat in front of him, trying to show trust but prepared if the man's anger resurfaced and he attacked.

"Your scars..." The man asked.

Jasper shook his head unwilling to talk about it with him. Only Charlie knew his story, he only trusted Charlie with it.

"You are a vampire." Sam said as a matter of fact.

Jasper said nothing, knowing it wasn't a question.

"Are you a part of the Cullens coven?" Sam asked.

Jasper had heard a little about the Cullens from Charlie. The father Carlisle was a doctor, he had four adopted children all in their teens. Charlie had told him that Billy didn't like him. He said they had a superstitious hate for them.

"I have never met them." Jasper told him. Sam wasn't meeting his eyes and Jasper guessed his face disturbed him. He pulled up his hood.

"I am sorry..." Sam murmured. Jasper shook off the apology, it was unneeded, he knew his scars were unnerving.

"The Cullens are vampires who made a treaty with my people many years ago." Sam paused studying Jasper. "In my tribe there are some who can shift into wolves to protect our people from vampires. There were no vampires around for a long time so there was no need. Now with the return of the Cullens...I changed." Sam told him.

"I have been here for a very long time." Jasper told him.

Sam studied him lost in thought. "I believe that one vampire may have not been enough of a threat but now there are seven. I fear more people in my tribe will change." Sam told him, his anger resurfacing.

"Why did my scars effect you?" Jasper asked trying to change the subject as he felt the man's anger rise.

Guilt surged in the man. "I was a happy man. Dating a beautiful girl before I first shifted. I was scared when I changed and stayed away from her as much as I could but...I wanted comfort." Sam hung his head in shame at his weakness.

"I went to her house but instead of finding Leah I found her cousin. Something strange happened I felt as if my world shifted and she was the only thing that mattered to me. At first it was wonderful but then...the reality of what I was...who I was attached to...my guilt and anger over the whole situation." Sam clenched his fists tightly.

"I shifted in front of her and...I scarred her face." Sam buried his head in his hands and wept.

Jasper said nothing, he didn't try to lighten his pain. He had a feeling that Sam was not the type to show his emotions so freely and this outlet would do him good, Jasper wouldn't stop it.

"She has to pay for my loss of control. Every time we go out and someone whispers and points at her it kills me. She's so beautiful and I hurt her in such a way that she continues to be hurt every day." Sam whispered.

Jasper didn't know what to say. He wished he could offer him some comfort but the truth was he was still dealing with his scars and didn't know any words to help. Then he thought of Charlie's acceptance and how he was free to leave his hood down around him. He cleared his throat.

"Your acceptance helps." Jasper told him quietly.

Sam stood up nodding. "You are not part of the Cullens...and I think a good man. You may come on our lands but stay away from our people and do not hunt humans or I will hunt you down." He said with authority.

Jasper really had easily adapted to his animal diet and had no problem with his stipulations so he nodded.

Sam turned to leave but stopped and hesitated. Jasper waited for him patiently.

"Could Emily meet you?" He asked.

Jasper was taken aback. He wasn't sure he wanted to meet her. He didn't want to be the poster boy for living with deformity. Still he couldn't deny Sam's heartfelt plea or the off chance that he may be able to help the pair. He nodded his head and gave a gruff yes.

Sam smiled at him. "We can meet here tomorrow around this time."

* * *

Jasper sat on his porch watching the sun filter through the trees. Charlie was due in another hour but for now he was enjoying this time with his thoughts. The last few months had been different for him.

Charlie's daughter was here so Charlie was spending more time at home. Charlie had told him that things weren't going as he had hoped. He had trouble relating to his daughter. He was happy to have her with him and loved her dearly but he couldn't express it and he felt inadequate. On top of that Bella felt the need to cook and clean for him. It made Charlie feel uncomfortable but he took it as her way of showing her love for him and allowed her to do it. Charlie told him that Bella was a lot like him, both tended to be quiet and keep their emotions on the inside.

He had told Charlie all about his meeting with Sam. Charlie had been shocked, not only about the fact that there were shape shifters in La Push but also that the Cullens were vampires. He had taken the news in his typical fashion and accepted it, not letting it color his view of the people involved. He still thought of Billy as his friend in spite of his keeping secrets and the Cullens as good people.

Jasper smiled thinking about Sam and Emily. He had met Emily as promised. She was quite a woman. She accepted her scars far better than Sam did. Far better than Jasper did. Her love and serenity was something Jasper liked to be around. She was a perfect buffer for Sam's volatile emotions. They had become fast friends and helped fill in the gaps that Charlie having his daughter with him left in Jasper's life.

His circle of friends had grown from one to three and Jasper liked it, but he didn't think he wanted to let more in. He was content where things were.

"Hey Jasper." Charlie called as he approached the porch. Jasper looked up and looked directly into Charlie's eyes. His hood was down, but Charlie didn't so much as flinch. Jasper smiled widely.

Charlie took a seat beside him. His emotions were friendly but Jasper could pick out some worry in there. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Charlie chuckled. "I'm sorry Jasper I wanted to visit a while before dumping my problem on you. Should have known better."

Jasper just waited his smile still firmly in place.

"It's Bella. She's seeing Edward Cullen and starting to spend time at their house. Now you know I don't think worse of the boy for being a vampire but I remember your stories. Not all vampires are good. I have never seen any signs of danger from the Cullens. No missing people or mysterious bodies but I am worried. Could you check them out? Maybe get a feel for the emotions, tell me what their intentions are?" Charlie asked.

Jasper frowned. Bella had been home for only a few months and she already had a boyfriend and was probably spending more time with him than with Charlie. After all Charlie had sacrificed for her, all the pain he endured she owed him more than a few months.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I shouldn't be spying on Bella's boyfriend. I'm being an overprotective father aren't I?" Charlie asked with a little chuckle.

"No you are right to worry. Very few vampires are safe to be around. I will check it out." Jasper told him before staring off into the trees.

"You're wrong you know." Charlie said quietly. Jasper looked over at him with questions in his eyes.

"She has every right to seek company with people a little more her..." Charlie paused and couldn't seem to find the words but Jasper felt his deep insecurity and growled a little. "Look she was miserable. She loved her mother and made a sacrifice for her. I tried but I just couldn't give her what she needed. I am glad she is able for find it. I want her to be happy Jasper. She is a wonderful, caring girl and I want the world for her." Charlie told him pride evident not only in his words but also in his emotions. Jasper kept his thoughts to himself and tried to change the subject.

"So Sam said Billy was bragging about catching the biggest fish on Saturday." Jasper said with a smile.

"It was my fish, Billy moved his line in front of mine to get it." Charlie said a little disgruntled.

Jasper laughed at that. It was a silly excuse and they both knew it. They talked for a couple more hours then Charlie left with Jasper's promise to check on the Cullens.

* * *

Jasper sat in a tall tree outside the Cullen's house. It was after midnight and inside the vampires were all engaged in differing activities. A woman who he identified as Rosalie, after hearing the big man call her several times, was pacing by the couch where said man played a video game. She was annoyed with him. Jasper guessed she wanted him to spend time with her instead of the game. She seemed agitated and unhappy. There was deep hurt in her but a deeper love for the man on the couch.

The man on the couch seemed almost childlike with his happy, open emotions. He loved the blonde woman as deeply as she loved him. There was no anger or hurt in him just a happy acceptance of life.

In a room upstairs a man sat at a desk. His features were almost angelic, his emotions nearly matched it. Jasper sensed a great compassion in him and a deep need that he soon identified as a need to help people as he listened to him talk to the pretty brunette who entered the room. He was discussing a case from the hospital that was troubling him.

Mrs. Clark had cancer. Jasper knew of this from Charlie and they both worried over the children she would leave behind when she died. Her husband had died in logging accident last year and she struggled to raise their three children alone. Both Charlie and Jasper helped by giving her food anonymously. Charlie took the boys to little league practice a couple of times. Neither knew what they would do to help the boys when she died.

Carlisle was talking with the brunette, who he soon found out was named Esme, about sending them to California for an experimental treatment that may heal her. They were working out the logistics and had come to the conclusion they would call Mrs. Clark's mother and pay for her to go with the family to help look after the boys while Mrs. Clark was treated.

Jasper decided there was nothing to worry about with these people but he had yet to see the other two. He had caught a little of Rosalie's conversation with Emmett, he heard her finally say his name in annoyance a half an hour ago. From that he gathered the other two were hunting and would be back in time for school in the morning. Jasper frowned. He got their names but nothing else. Edward and Alice. Not much to go on. Edward had to be the one Bella was dating and the one he really needed to check on.

After a lot of thought Jasper decided to stake out the school. He really wanted to catch Edward with Bella that would give him a better indication of his intentions for her than if he saw him separately. He went to the school and found a position that allowed him to look into the lunch room without being seen and sat to wait.

He meditated lightly while he waited. It helped kill the time and rested his mind. He was still aware enough of the outside world to notice the kids arriving by bus and car. He heard Bella's old truck and opened his eye to see her.

He was shocked by his first sight of her. The pretty little girl had turned into a very beautiful young woman. Her brown hair had hints of red in the faint light that the clouds hid. Her brown eyes were big and expressive and her figure was petite and perfect. Jasper shook his head at the instant attraction that hit him. It was wrong she was Charlie's daughter and even if she wasn't who would want a scarred man such as him.

He shook himself and watched as a tall bronze haired boy approached her with a petite dark haired girl at his side. The boy was annoyed as he spoke to her.

"I don't know why you don't let me drive you to school. That thing isn't safe." He told her.

Jasper nearly growled at Edward's words about the truck that Charlie had bought Bella. He could barely afford it and it was something that Charlie was proud to be able to give her. Bella's words surprised him.

"Don't talk about the beast like that. You know I love this truck." She told him.

Edward pulled her near him and apologized. He stiffened as she put her arm around his waist and Jasper felt his blood lust rise. This time Jasper did growl.

The brunette, Alice spoke up. "We need to get to class." She said in an overly happy voice. Something about her was familiar but at the moment Jasper couldn't pinpoint what it was and she had her back to him.

"Alice there is someone out there..." Edward said ignoring her and searching the area.

"Edward you are probably just hearing one of the students thoughts. Probably someone skipping class." Alice told him. Bella looked unsure and a little nervous but she looked up at Edward with adoration.

"No the thoughts were darker. He was deciding whether he would attack me to keep me away from Bella." Edward said.

"Well then we should get Bella inside." Alice said and ushered the pair inside.

Jasper had heard enough. Edward was a mind reader and a threat to Bella. He didn't want to tell Charlie. Charlie would try to keep her away from him and destroy his relationship with his daughter. He easily read Bella's infatuation with Edward. No, Jasper would just have to keep an eye on them.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 6

Jasper sat outside Charlie's house. He knew Edward would be dropping Bella off soon. Edward would leave then come back to watch Bella as she slept. Bella would talk in her sleep and the mind reader would sit and listen to her. He imagined the boy hoped to gain an insight to her thoughts since he could not read them.

He felt their emotions approaching and quickly subdued his thoughts. He had learned a couple of things during his vigil. His range was greater than Edwards and he could tame his thoughts to the point that Edward could not read them even when he was close by.

He had gotten fairly close the other day, he had watched them as they sat in a meadow talking. Bella had looked at the vampire worshipfully and he had soaked it up. Jasper couldn't quite figure out if Edward truly liked her or if he just liked things about her. He knew Edward liked her silent mind, he had overheard him talking to Carlisle about it and explaining how it made her a mystery to him.

Edward also seemed to like her obvious adoration, Jasper could feel the pride coming off him in waves whenever she turned her adoring looks on him. Lastly was the blood lust. Jasper had found out that Bella was his singer. He wondered if Edward was confusing blood lust for attraction. He could feel no sexual desire from the boy for her. He told Bella it wasn't safe for him to kiss her or hold her. On that Jasper had to agree, the boy was holding on to his control by a thread.

Jasper leaned back against a tree and thought back to the picture they presented in the meadow. Bella had been so beautiful she made his heart ache. Edward had sparkled in the sun and smiled knowing his own perfection was revealed to her. Bella had told him he dazzled her. Jasper snorted, Bella was too insecure and didn't realize she herself was dazzling that day, sitting among the flowers with a look of love on her face.

Jasper looked down his thoughts becoming melancholy. What he would give to have someone look at him like that, to love him like that. He shook his head and shook off his thoughts. No sense on dwelling on the impossible. Bella and Edward were pulling in the driveway.

Edward got out of the car and opened the door for Bella. He then walked her up to the porch. Bella stopped him before he could leave and quickly kissed him. It was a quick inexperienced kiss but it threw Edward off. He pulled back quickly, then pinched between his eyes.

"Bella..." He started to say in a soft warning voice.

Bella interrupted him. "Are you coming back later?" She asked in a whisper.

Edward sighed but Jasper couldn't hear his answer. From the resignation he felt coming from him he assumed he had agreed.

Bella entered the house. "Hi Charlie." She called. The television was turned off and Jasper heard Charlie rise.

"Bells..." He heard Charlie say but he said no more. Jasper could feel the discomfort coming from both of them. They both seemed to want more but neither knew what to say. He tried to think of a way to help when he heard Bella speak up.

"Well good night Charlie." She told him and he heard her footsteps going up the stairs. Charlie stood where he was for a long time and Jasper could feel his frustration. Finally he turned out the lights and went to bed.

An hour later Jasper heard Edward climbing in Bella's window. He felt his anger rise. It was disrespectful for them to meet like this in Charlie's house.

"Edward..." Bella muttered sleepily. Jasper could hear the rustle of covers and imagined she sat up. They were quiet for a long time. Jasper felt Bella's disquiet and Edward's longing. He was struggling with his blood lust tonight. Jasper knew he had hunted three days ago, it shouldn't be this bad yet.

"Edward couldn't we try..." Bella said shyly. Jasper felt her desire and knew what she wanted. He didn't like this at all.

"Bella you know we can't." Edward answered her much to Jasper's relief.

"But how do you know, we never try. Just one real kiss..." Bella pleaded.

Jasper heard Edward approach her and then felt Bella's lust rise. Though he couldn't see it he knew they were kissing. Bella was getting lost in the kiss but Edward was beginning to get lost in his blood lust.

'Get away from her now!' Jasper thought loudly. He hoped it would be enough he didn't want to scare Bella by rushing into her room and pulling the vampire off her or by knocking him out. He sent out waves of fear to Edward and heard him jump back from Bella.

"I..I'm sorry." Bella gasped in embarrassment.

'Tell her it's not her fault and get the hell out of there!' Jasper demanded in his thoughts. He sent out even more fear to get his point across.

"It's not your fault. I..I need to hunt." Edward said and jumped out the window.

Jasper watched him go. He looked up at Bella's window. She was feeling insecure and guilty. He sent her waves of calm then waited as she fell asleep. He walked around her house insuring that Edward did not come back. He decided to stay just in case and sat himself against a tree and began to meditate.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Bella asked Edward excited. It was a family outing and they were taking her. She loved their family and was glad they included her.

"Here go put this on." Alice said with a smile and handed her a pink and white baseball outfit. She looked at the others and noticed that they were all wearing similar outfits. Even Emmett was wearing the pink. Bella held back her amusement and took the outfit from Alice.

Normally she wouldn't be caught dead in pink. She had many arguments with Alice about it but since everyone was wearing it she decided it wouldn't be bad this time. It made her feel good to be included.

She changed quickly, not wanting to hold them up. If she were a vampire they wouldn't be waiting on her. She hated that she was slower, uglier, less intelligent than them. She had begun to talk to Edward about changing her. She knew she wanted to be with him forever. To be part of the Cullen family forever. Edward balked though. He told her he couldn't curse her that way. Bella looked in the mirror and frowned, maybe he just didn't want to be with her forever.

She shook off her thoughts and put on her ball cap as she headed down the stairs.

"Lookin good Bells!" Emmett called loudly.

Bella grinned he always made her feel good. Rosalie beside him snorted and turned away, causing Bella to frown a bit.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward said as he approached her. Bella wanted to believe him but looking at his utter perfection it was hard.

"Let's get going the storm will be here soon." Alice said and Bella gave her a relieved smile. She didn't like being the center of attention. She just wanted to sit in the background and watch the people she loved. Bella got on Edward's back and closed her eyes tight. Edward chuckled as he took off at full speed. She knew the other Cullens were running too but couldn't open her eyes to see.

Finally they stopped and Edward let her down. She did her best not to collapse as her knees were shaking badly. Finally she gave up and sat on the ground. She watched them for nearly an hour. It was wonderful, they were so bright and shiny...dazzling. Even though the sun wasn't out to show there sparkles they shone with a bright light to her. So beautiful and strong, perfect in every way. How she wished to be like that...

Alice suddenly froze and Edward ran to her side. "How long?" He asked.

"There's no time..." Alice gasped.

Edward ran over and picked up Bella. He took her baseball cap and pulled it back on her head, trying to tuck her hair into it. He was a little rough and Bella bit her lip to keep from crying out when he tugged her hair a little hard. Finally he gave up in exasperation. He motioned to the others and Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Alice and Edward surrounded her. Carlisle stood a bit in front of them.

Three people emerged from the woods and approached Carlisle. Bella was too frightened to really hear what they were saying. The dark skinned man talked to Carlisle, the other two stayed back. Bella stared at the female, she was fascinated by her flaming red hair.

Suddenly Edward growled and roughly pushed Bella behind him. Bella was drawn from her thoughts and looked at the man Edward was growling out. He had blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail and red eyes that identified him as a vampire who drinks from humans. Bella began to shake with fear. It was a stand off, everyone seemed ready to attack and Bella prayed none of the Cullens would be hurt.

Finally the blonde looked directly at her. "I'll be back for you." He said holding her eyes. Those eyes...he looked at her with such hunger. She didn't even see his coven melt into the forest, she was so frightened. Edward grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Bella..." He called but she couldn't move if she did she knew she would fall apart. She didn't know what was happening but she did know it was bad.

"Bella." Alice's high birdlike voice called and snapped her out of her daze.

"We will go to your house and get some clothes and leave a note for Charlie. Esme and Alice will take you. I will lead James coven on a wild goose chase while you escape. Go see your mother for a while till we take care of this." Edward told her.

Bella heard nothing but Charlie's name. Yes that's what she needed. She needed her father. He would protect her. Bella let Alice and Esme carry her out of the woods and to their house. They bundled her into the car without her saying a word.

She didn't even know when they arrived at her house she just let Alice lead her in the door.

"Bella go upstairs and gather some clothes." Alice told her.

"Shouldn't one of us go with her?" Esme asked.

"No, it will be okay. I will write a letter for Charlie while you keep a watch." Alice told her. Bella didn't move still in a daze.

"Bella we need to hurry. Pack some clothes, while I leave a note for Charlie." Alice told her again.

Bella nodded and walked up the stairs. She got her duffle bag out and began to throw things in when she felt a hand cover her mouth. She tried to scream but was unable to get a sound through the large hand that covered her mouth. She fought uselessly against the arms that surrounded her and hauled her against a masculine chest. She fought harder as she felt them jump out her bedroom window and take off towards the woods.

This was it James had captured her and she was going to die. At least the Cullens wouldn't be harmed trying to protect her. She let herself go limp in the man's arms. He ran for quite some time. Bella tried to keep track of where they were going but it was impossible. He turned and backtracked, circled around and even stopped from time to time. He had taken off her shoes and socks. He left them in different places and she assumed he was trying to lead any followers astray.

He had uncovered her mouth awhile ago but she knew it was useless to scream. He wouldn't have let her go if he thought anyone would hear her. She had learned some things about her captor. He was definitely a vampire but she now knew he wasn't James. He was much bigger than James and she was sure if James had her he would be hurting her. This man seemed to try his best to be gentle with her. He was actually better than Edward was. When he ran while holding her he cushioned her more, keeping her from jarring, and his gait was smoother easing her motion sickness. When he removed her socks and shoes he had been conscious of his strength and took his time. She actually blushed at the feel of his fingers on the sole of her foot. He only touched her by accident but it was enough to cause tingles to run up her legs. Edward had been rather rough, even that night they had shared their kisses. Sure he had excited her but it was more in spite of his rough touch than because of it.

Bella looked at the man closer. He wore a gray hoodie and had the hood pulled up and no matter how she tried she couldn't catch a glimpse of his face. "Who are you?" She finally asked.

He didn't answer her instead he asked her a question. "Why would you lead dangerous vampires to your father's house?"

Bella was shocked. She hadn't even thought about that. She had only been thinking of the safety her father offered not of the fact that she was putting him in danger. She felt ashamed but a little angry at this man.

"Who are you?" This time she demanded her eyes flashing angrily. This seemed to make the vampire angry but Bella didn't care. She wasn't afraid of him, deep inside she didn't think he would hurt her.

The vampire growled. "You put yourself in danger by hanging around a vampire who your blood sings for. Fine if that's what you want to do, but now you put not only yourself in danger but your father in danger too and who were you thinking of Bella? Were you thinking about the safety of your father or the safety of the Cullens?" He asked angrily.

Bella began to sputter, angrier than she had ever been. Who was he to question her like this? She was about to reply when he pulled out a cell phone. She waited curiously while he dialed a number.

"Charlie." She heard him say. He knew her father?

"No. You need to meet us at the cabin. I'm taking Bella there now. I'm trying to mislead any pursuers but I will be there in a half an hour." Jasper told him. He listened for a minute then spoke again.

"I'll explain it all when we get there." He said finally then said his goodbyes.

"You know my father?" Bella asked in a whisper her anger gone.

The man looked at her. She couldn't see his eyes but she could feel them and she felt like she was being judged.

"Since before you were born." He finally told her then motioned for her to rise. "We need to get a move on. I need you to be quiet and do exactly as I say."

Bella nodded. She felt deep inside her that she could trust him, the fact that he knew her father and seemed to have a good relationship with him only increased that feeling. He picked her up and began to run again. The stress of the day faded for her. It shouldn't have and she couldn't explain the calm that came over her but she accepted it and nestled into his arms falling into a deep sleep.

She woke with a start when he stopped. She looked around as he set her on her feet. She was in front of a quaint cabin. It wasn't large but it had a very nice porch. There were two chairs there along with a small table. There were potters along the rails that held flowers. She was a little surprised that flowers grew with such little light, but there they were. She was enchanted, she instantly loved the place. He lead her up the stairs and stopped as the door to the cabin opened and Charlie rushed out.

All the fear she had felt came back to her and with it relief at seeing her father. She rushed to his arms and he quickly gathered her in holding her tight. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back.

"Shhh Bells everything is alright now. Jasper won't let anything happen to you." He told her. Bella briefly noted that she finally knew the vampires name. She kind of liked it. 'Jasper' Yes she liked it a lot.

"What's happening Jasper?" Charlie asked over her head.

"The Cullens decided to play baseball in the storm. They brought Bella along. They attracted the attention of a coven of three. I believe they are the ones responsible for the recent deaths. I would have actually already been tracking them but I was busy..." Jasper trailed off and Bella wondered what he was busy with.

"Edward made a show of protecting Bella and the leader of the coven took it as a challenge. From what I saw the Cullens aren't equipped to deal with them. They took Bella to your house endangering you. That's why I called you to meet us here. I need you to stay here while I hunt them down." Jasper told Charlie.

Charlie stood back a bit from Bella and looked her over. Satisfied he turned back to Jasper and studied him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Jasper's shoulders hunched. "I'm going to have to kill them. They won't stop till she's dead or they are." He said quietly. Bella could hear the regret in his voice.

Charlie looked at Bella for a moment then kissed her cheek before walking past her and putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I know this isn't something you wanted to do. This isn't like when you were in Maria's army. "

"These vampires aren't soldiers..." Jasper started to say but Charlie cut him off.

"No but they are threatening us and need to be dealt with. Is there another way to stop them?" Charlie asked.

Jasper bowed his head then muttered no.

"Jasper you are not that man anymore. The fact that you feel guilt over this proves that. I know you will do what's needed regardless of your feelings but I don't want you to torture yourself for doing what needs to be done." Charlie told him.

Bella watched the two in shock. Charlie never talked so much or so easily and he seemed to care about Jasper. Jasper seemed to respect him and listen to him.

"Charlie take Bella too the shelter if you hear someone and they don't give you the knock push the button." Jasper told him then turned and ran into the woods.

Bella had learned a lot from their conversation. Jasper and Charlie were very good friends. Charlie knew all about vampires, Jasper had once been something he wasn't proud of but Charlie trusted him and seemed to admire him. Charlie was confident Jasper would take care of the problem. Bella decided that she would trust her father and Jasper.

"Good luck." She whispered into the woods and turned to follow her father.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 7

"Where are we going Charlie?" Bella asked her mind was in a whirl thinking about all that had been revealed and all she still didn't know.

"Jasper built a shelter for me when I found out he was a vampire." Charlie answered as he reached down on the ground and pulled up a ring that Bella hadn't seen. He motioned for her to climb down. Bella looked down the hole tentatively before grabbing hold of the ladder and starting to climb down.

"Why?" She asked when they both reached the bottom.

Charlie didn't answer at first and set about lighting some lanterns that were hung on the walls. Bella looked at the now revealed room, forgetting for a moment her question. There was a bit of furniture, two chairs and a table with a checkers board on it. Built into the wall were bookshelves lined with books. On a far wall were more shelves lined with various canned goods and bottled water. There was a cot nestled in the back of the dim room.

Charlie motioned for Bella to sit and she did, looking at him expectantly.

"When I found out he was a vampire he built this shelter. It is well hidden and booby trapped. We developed a signal knock so that I would know if it was him or someone else, if someone tries to enter. He has explosives rigged to go off if I press that button on the wall. It would kill anyone trying to get in while we remain safe in here." Charlie told her while setting up the board for a game.

"I don't understand why though Charlie." Bella said before taking the first move. It had been a long time since she played checkers with her dad.

"Do you know about the Volturi?" Charlie asked moving his own piece.

"The what?" Bella asked.

"It is a large coven of vampires that rule the vampire world. They have strict rules about humans finding out about vampires." Charlie told her briefly.

That surprised Bella. Why hadn't Edward told her about this? Was she in danger too? "What happens if the Volturi find that a human knows about vampires?" Bella asked.

"They are either killed or changed. More often killed." Charlie said looking at Bella with a frown.

Bella looked at him in shock. "What about the vampires that revealed themselves?" She asked worried for the Cullens.

"From what Jasper said it depends on the kings mood. He said that Aro likes to collect gifted vampires so gifted ones would most likely be recruited into the guard." Charlie said looking at her with concern.

So Edward and Alice would be safe but what about Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme? "What about the ones without gifts?" Bella asked licking her suddenly dry lips.

Charlie sat back in his chair with a sigh. "It depends on Aro's mood. Jasper said he is not very predictable, most likely they would be reprimanded."

Bella bit her lip, she didn't like the sound of this. Her knowing about the Cullens put them and her in danger. Why would Edward risk not only her life but his families? His reasoning for not changing her seemed weak in the face of the consequences. She looked around the room they were hiding in. Everything looked freshly stocked and had obviously been built for Charlie's comfort. At least Jasper made a plan for Charlie's safety if the Volturi found out.

It made her angry. "So Jasper was just going to hide you in here indefinitely if the Volturi came after you?" She asked. She couldn't be mad at Edward so redirected her anger on Jasper. Hiding her father away for years seemed cruel.

Charlie laughed. "No, this is for an emergency. He made more contingency plans than I could keep up with. I usually just nod my head and smile when he talks about them." Charlie told her still chuckling.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't he just change you?" Maybe there was another reason not to be changed that the Cullens were afraid to tell her. Some reason that stopped them from changing her, other than they just didn't think she was worthy of being a Cullen.

"He wanted to." Charlie said turning his eyes from Bella.

"And you didn't want to because you didn't want to kill anyone." Bella finished for him. Charlie was the chief of police, he wouldn't want to be a danger to those around him.

"You don't have to hunt humans Bells, I'm sure you know that." Charlie told her.

Bella frowned. "Why didn't you want to be changed?" She asked again. Surely it would have been easier and safer. She had already gathered that Charlie cared a great deal for Jasper. His staying human put Jasper in danger.

"I didn't want to leave you Bells." Charlie said softly.

Bella stared at him, her eyes narrowed. "You had no problem leaving me before." She said old bitterness surfacing.

Charlie turned his eyes to hers, the hurt in them made her gasp and regret her words. "Not by my choice Bells."

Bella stood up angrily. She wasn't sure if she was more mad at him or herself. She hadn't been a good enough daughter, she wasn't bright and beautiful like Renee. She must have disappointed him so much. No she shook her head in denial, he was the one who had picked his life in Forks over her. "You could have come to Arizona any time to see me, but you never did."

Charlie looked down in shame. "You're right Bells and I am sorry. At first I was so hurt over your mom leaving I just didn't want to see the life she built for you and her away from me. I loved her very much. Then in time I became Chief and it was harder to get away. It's excuses I know and I am sorry I should have put away my feelings and been there for you Bella. You deserve more."

Bella stared at him. He was talking to her and it shocked her, but she was still so angry at him. "You hardly sent support. I don't know how many times we struggled to pay bills and you are the chief, surely you make enough money to have helped us more." He had sent her gifts and the occasional card with money. He had also called her every week, Bella supposed that was more than most children got from their fathers but a voice in Bella's head screamed she had wanted more. She wanted her father there. She wanted his calm presence to offset her flighty mother. She wanted him to take care of Renee so she didn't have to. She wanted her childhood back!

Charlie turned away from her at her words and Bella stared at his back in shock. He walked over to the shelves and got two bottles of water. He opened one and took a drink handing her the other one. Bella shook her head. She was a little thirsty, she looked up at Charlie's face and relented taking the bottle and letting a little of her anger go. Whatever was in the past didn't matter. What mattered was right now. Charlie was talking to her and maybe she should give him more of a chance. She took a drink.

"Do you think Edward and the Cullens will be hurt? I mean Jasper won't hurt them by mistake will he?" Bella asked. She got the impression that Jasper knew who the Cullens were but she couldn't be sure.

Charlie smirked a bit. "Jasper..." Charlie stopped as if gathering his thoughts. "Jasper is a fighter but he is also the most compassionate man I have ever met. He knows who the Cullens are and won't hurt them. I have every faith that he will take care of this rogue coven too."

Bella was still worried. James had been frightening and the Cullens were out there trying to protect her. She didn't like it, she didn't want them hurt for her. She looked over at Charlie's now relaxed posture. He didn't seem worried at all.

"Tell me about Jasper." Bella said. She was very curious about him. He was so mysterious, she didn't even know the color of his hair.

Charlie smiled. "How about this, you tell me about Edward and the Cullens and I will tell you about Jasper." He asked her.

Bella returned his smile. "Deal. You first."

Charlie moved a checker piece jumping two of hers. "I met Jasper a year before you were born..." He suddenly stopped and sat back in shock.

Bella looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"An Alice Cullen told me about her ex-boyfriend being out in the woods and it lead me to Jasper. Do you think it's the same Alice Cullen?" He asked but Bella could already tell that he was thinking it was.

"She sees the future from decisions made. I think it is a very good possibility." Bella answered in a whisper. What was Alice up to?

* * *

Jasper watched red hair flowing through the trees. She wasn't trying to hide from him. He could tell by her actions and emotions she was a decoy. He wasn't going to bite, he turned away from her and began to run in the opposite direction.

He felt her frustration and confusion but ignored it. He couldn't smell or feel James yet but he was sure that he would be on Bella's trail. As he had studied the coven from the shadows of the baseball game he had gotten quite a bit of information.

Even though Laurent had talked to Carlisle he wasn't the leader. James had no respect for the darker vampire. In fact he had seemed to not even want to be there. Jasper was sure he wouldn't even fight. The red head, Victoria was obviously the mate of James. Her emotions were full of love and obsession for the ponytailed vampire.

James...he was a bastard. Jasper felt his sadistic emotions. The man was arrogant and liked to prove his superiority. He guessed from the reactions that James was some kind of tracker. He wasn't worried when he left the Cullens, he had been confident. He hadn't even tried to spy on them, to see where they were going. That meant he knew he could find them.

Jasper knew exactly the best place to ambush James and made his way there. He hoped Victoria would follow. He had let her distract him a bit just to suck her in. Ideally he would like to take them both out at the same time. He didn't want to chance them escaping. He grinned as he felt Victoria's emotions behind him. She was frustrated, confused and just a bit worried. He knew she would follow him.

He quickly made his way to his trap, making sure to leave a clear trail for anyone who wanted to follow him, and hid himself in the trees waiting for James to show up. He knew he would, all that arrogance had to come from somewhere and Jasper was betting that it was from a gift of tracking.

He waited for a couple of hours before James finally showed up. Maybe he had given him too much credit. Jasper grabbed the vampire as he ran by and threw him into a tree. The tree cracked but didn't fall. James growled and showed his teeth, instantly going into an attack position.

Jasper smiled, so the man knew how to fight. All the better, Jasper dodged a punch and grabbed James leg throwing him on his back. James seemed to get a hold of his anger and he began to study Jasper.

'Well time to give him more to think about.' Jasper thought as he lowered his hood. It had the desired effect, James turned his head in horror and began to scramble away. Jasper grimaced. He had wanted James fear, it would make him sloppy and easier to defeat, but still the reaction hurt.

Jasper easily caught James, the tracker was too frightened to put up much of a fight. He just tried to run and Jasper subdued him with no effort. James fought frantically and Jasper had some new bites to add to his scars but in the end he was lying on the ground in pieces.

Jasper put his hood back on when he felt Victoria's emotions approach. She was torn between the need to flee and wanting to save her mate. Jasper lit a fire slowly giving her time to make her decision. He knew without a doubt she would soon try to save James. The mating bond once established was too strong to be ignored. Still he would have to be careful, she had proved to be slippery and he wanted this ended now.

He bent over and picked up one of James legs intending to add it to the fire when she made her move. He turned and used the leg as a weapon, swinging it like a bat he hit her in the side. Instead of falling back she grabbed the leg and tried to take it from him. Jasper grinned and reached out to grab her, she dodged him but wasn't quick enough and he managed to get a hand full of hair. He pulled her close to him gaining a hold on her neck.

"I'm sorry but you threatened what is mine." He whispered in her ear before detaching her head from her body. He went about his gruesome work of dismembering and burning the bodies, frowning. Why had a picture of Bella entered his mind when he had said that. Why did he feel like she was his? And where were the Cullens? He had worried about running into them but he hadn't caught any trace of them.

**Author's note**: Happy Easter everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 8

Bella was angry. Charlie had let Jasper in after he heard the agreed on knock. Jasper had stood there for a long moment looking between Bella and Charlie, then turned and told Charlie that James and Victoria had been eliminated. He explained how Laurent hadn't entered the fight and that he hadn't seen the Cullens at all. He then left without so much as turning Bella's way even once.

He hadn't said anything to her but she felt his disapproval. Why should he be so angry at her, he didn't even know her.

"Did you want to stop and get dinner Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not hungry Charlie." Bella said still looking out the window. "Besides I'm curious where the Cullens were and if Alice is behind that phone call you got."

"Bella I know you are almost eighteen and in most things you are pretty level headed but I'm not sure you should be hanging around the Cullens." Charlie told her.

Bella felt her heart leap in her throat. Was he going to forbid her to see them? What would she do if he did? She didn't want to lie to Charlie but she loved Edward.

"Bells I have a confession." Charlie said guiltily. "I asked Jasper to keep an eye on you. I found out the Cullens were vampires and I was just trying to look out for you." Charlie finished in a rush.

Bella looked at her hands in her lap. She should be angry but she wasn't. A large part of her was glad Charlie cared about her enough to ask Jasper to watch out for her. If she had been honest with him all along it wouldn't have been needed.

"I love Edward, Charlie and the Cullens have been so nice to me. They welcomed me into their family. I..." She started to confess her desire to be turned but stopped as she looked at the pained look on Charlie's face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you the family you wanted Bells." Charlie had pulled into their drive way but still sat in his seat. "I wanted that family too."

Bella just looked at him. He hadn't wanted that family enough to leave Forks. Not enough to give up his job. She closed her eyes and swallowed her bitter feelings. "Charlie I love Edward, please don't tell me not to see him." She didn't say she would see him anyways, she didn't want to have to, but the determination was there. She couldn't stop seeing Edward, it would be like cutting her heart out.

"Jasper told me that you are Edward's singer." Charlie told her.

Bella knew by the grim look on his face he knew exactly what a singer was. "I trust Edward." She told him in a determined tone.

"He also said he had to stop Edward twice from biting you." Charlie said looking into her eyes.

Bella was shocked, how could Jasper lie to him. Edward hadn't tried to bite her once! "That's not true!" She exclaimed.

Charlie just watched her steadily. She was just about to argue more when Charlie stopped her. "Look I know I can't stop you from seeing Edward, I know if I tell you not to that you will anyways. So I am just asking...no I'm begging you to be more careful. I don't want anything to happen to you Bells." Charlie told her with such feeling that Bella could do nothing but nod in agreement.

"I want to go see the Cullens and find out what happened. I especially want to talk to Alice." Bella said as she got out of the car.

Charlie stopped and stood still for a minute. Bella knew he was trying to decide what to say. "Okay Bells, I trust you." He finally said.

Bella turned around to get her truck then remembered it was still at the Cullens. "Charlie!" She called. When he turned she blushed. "Can you umm give me a ride?" She asked.

Charlie chuckled a bit then got back in the car.

* * *

Bella walked into the house slowly. In spite of what Jasper had said she was afraid that one of the Cullens had been hurt. She felt her self crushed in a bear hug the minute she opened the door and laughed in relief.

"Emmett!" She cried and hugged him back as hard as she could. She didn't protest his squeezing her as he twirled her around. She was a bit dizzy when he set her back down. Esme soon engulfed her in a hug and Bella's smile grew wider.

"We are so glad to see you dear." She said letting her go and stepping back into Carlisle's arms. They both wore huge smiles.

She felt another arm encircle her waist and looked up into the golden eyes of her love. He was smiling his crooked smile at her. She smiled back and he bent to kiss her on the forehead. Bella sighed happily before she looked around the room. She saw Rose standing near Emmett but Alice was no where in sight.

"Where's Alice?" She asked.

"She escorted Laurent to Alaska to stay with the Denali's." Rose said with a little anger in her voice.

Bella frowned. She hadn't thought Alice would leave in the middle of a crisis and this seemed a little convenient. She was no where around to answer her questions.

"Can I call her? I really would like to hear her voice." Bella said.

"Sure." Edward said pulling out his phone and dialing Alice's number. Everyone turned in shock to the dining room table when the phone on it began to ring. Edward looked surprised.

"That's not like Alice to forget her phone." He said.

"Well we will just have to call her when she get's to Alaska." Esme said and ushered them into the living room.

Bella sat on the couch with Edward and debated how to ask them where the hell they were during the crisis. She was saved by a very curious Emmett.

"So what happened Bella?" He asked. "Alice said she saw you playing checkers with your dad. She said you were safe and we had to stay out of the way."

Bella was surprised and looked at Edward for confirmation.

"I saw her vision. You were safe. She said if we tried to help you we would endanger you. She told us James and Victoria would be taken care of." Edward told her.

"How? What happened?" Edward asked.

Bella looked down her thoughts a whirlwind. That certainly explained why they hadn't been there, a small part of her resented it though. She understood how much they relied on Alice's visions. She had seen it time and again but her life had been on the line. She felt a nudge and looked up at Edward. She realized they were waiting for an answer. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell them about Jasper. She looked around the room at the expectant faces.

She took a deep breath. "Charlie apparently is friends with a vampire. He had a safe house prepared for Charlie and we hid in it till he ummm took care of James and Victoria."

Edward stood up suddenly knocking Bella on the floor. "I knew someone was watching us!" He exclaimed. The other Cullens looked at him questions in their eyes.

Bella stood up rubbing her hip. She was going to have a bruise later. "Charlie asked him to watch over me when he found out you were vampires." Bella told them.

"How did he find out we were vampires?" Rosalie asked her face showing growing concern.

"I don't know." Bella answered honestly.

Rosalie turned to Carlisle and Esme. "I told you this was dangerous. What if the Volturi find out?" She hissed.

Edward made a shushing sound and Bella turned to him angry. "I know about the Volturi. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"There's no way they are going to find out you know about us and I just didn't want to worry you for nothing." Edward said glaring at Rose. She threw up her hands in disgust and stormed out of the house.

Bella didn't like his answer. He should have told her. He should have been prepared. Jasper had been. She said nothing though and changed the subject.

"So I would really like to talk to Alice. Can you call the Denali and ask them to have her give me a call as soon as she gets there?" Bella asked.

"Of course dear." Esme said with a small smile.

"I have a head ache, I think I'm going to go home now." Bella told them. She wasn't lying all the stress of the day was catching up to her and her head was pounding. She turned to give Edward a peck on the cheek. He surprised her and gave her a deep kiss.

"I'll see you later?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ummm not tonight Edward. I really just want to sleep." Bella told him, hoping she didn't hurt his feelings. He frowned but nodded as he walked her to her truck.

* * *

Jasper was watering his flowers when he felt her approaching. He briefly thought of running before she got there. He really didn't want to talk to her, so far he wasn't impressed with Charlie's daughter. He thought a lot about her since the week of the baseball game. Most of the time with anger but sometimes he remembered how beautiful she looked in her field, looking at Edward with eyes full of love. Her emotions were so intense they drew him in. They made him wish for someone to feel that way about him.

Charlie had asked him to stop watching her, even though he didn't agree with it he honored Charlie's wishes. It was difficult every instinct screamed at him that she was in danger. He didn't want Charlie hurt by her death. He guessed he was happy she had come out here at least he knew she was unharmed. He pulled his hood lower around his face and waited for her to appear.

She had a frown on her face and he could feel her anger. He put down his watering can and crossed his arms to face her.

"Why did you lie to Charlie?" She demanded.

Jasper growled, but she felt no fear as she continued to approach him. This girl really needed to learn when to be afraid. "I don't lie." He gritted out.

"You told him that you had to stop Edward from biting me. Twice!" She almost yelled. "That never happened!" She said.

"Once at school. You told him you loved your truck. You called it the beast. His blood lust rose and I growled. It stopped him and he looked around trying to find me. It was when I found out he was a mind reader." Jasper told her his words clipped and sharp with anger.

"I remember that day. Edward didn't do anything. You must have misunderstood." Bella said angrily.

"I am an empath Bella. I know when someone is feeling a minor attack of blood lust and when they are about to lose control." Jasper told her.

"I'm his singer. He feels like that a lot but he resists because he loves me." Bella told him with narrowed eyes.

Jasper had to bite his tongue. He had no doubt the boy had feelings for her but they were no where as deep as she imagined and were tangled in differing emotions. He felt curiosity, blood lust, protectiveness, liking and a bit of love.

"The other time was when you two were making out in your room while your father was asleep." Jasper told her. Bella blushed scarlet and gasped. He felt her outrage.

"You spied on that?!" She yelled.

"It's a good thing I did. If I hadn't he would have drained you." Jasper growled.

"You lie!" Bella yelled then drew back her fist and hit him. Jasper was too surprised to stop her. She yelped in pain when she pulled her fist back, but the look on her face was mutinous and seemed to say she would do it again in spite of the pain.

Even though she hadn't physically hurt him the fact that she wanted to devastated him. He let a little of his hurt out and Bella's eyes widened as she gasped in surprise. Seeing her reaction told him what he had done and he shut off his emotions before turning away from her and running off into the woods. He wasn't sure why her hitting him had hurt him so much. He didn't even like her, it shouldn't bother him. But it did.

* * *

Bella watched him run off with tears in her eyes. She was ashamed of herself. Why had she lashed out at him? She should have been thanking him. He had protected her and her father. He had been a friend to Charlie for years. He had watched out for her even before he knew her.

Things were so hard this past week. Charlie had been watching her with concern and she knew it was killing him to let her go to the Cullens alone. That is why she had come to confront Jasper. She wanted him to retract his lies so Charlie wouldn't worry.

Bella bit her lip. The pain Jasper had felt...she had caused that...Bella lowered her head. It wasn't right. Maybe he wasn't lying maybe he just confused physical lust with blood lust. She shouldn't have hit him. It was never right to lash out in anger, especially against someone who had saved you and your father's life.

She glanced down at his flowers. She would bring him a peace offering tomorrow. Maybe a plant. She didn't think he would talk to her again and really she didn't blame him but she could leave the gift as an apology. She would stop at the florist before she went to the Cullens and again attempt to get a hold of Alice.

Bella was beginning to suspect that Alice was deliberately avoiding her. She always seemed to be out when she called. Sooner or later she would catch her though, Bella was determined.

* * *

Edward watched her while she slept. He wasn't supposed to be here. After she found out Charlie knew about his late night visits she wouldn't invite him to stay the night. He had respected her wishes but tonight he needed to see her.

He felt like she had been slipping away from him. She didn't come over as often and he no longer watched her at night. On top of that his blood lust seemed to be rising. He just came back from a hunting trip and he could barely control himself. He felt as if his mouth was watering, she smelled so good. Why was it harder now? Shouldn't it be easier now that he knew he was being watched?

Bella had said that the strange vampire wasn't watching them anymore but Edward didn't know if he believed it. She had refused to answer questions about the vampire, only saying he was Charlie's friend. He had only caught the thoughts of the vampire twice, both times he had almost slipped in his control and the vampire had stopped him. Had the vampire been helping him in some way? Was it the only way he could be with Bella if someone was helping him keep control?

He looked down at her sleeping face. She was so beautiful. He didn't want to hurt her. She wanted to be changed but he couldn't damn her. What else could he do though? He was dangerous to her, not only because of his blood lust but because he brought her into his life and his life was dangerous for a human.

If he truly loved her he would leave her alone, let her live her human life. Let her marry and have children. He clenched his fists at the thought of her with someone else. He slowly loosened his fingers as he stared at her, then reached out and caressed her cheek gently. If he loved her he would do right by her. Edward leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before jumping out the window. He had a lot of thinking to do.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 9

Bella looked at the plant on her dresser. The florist had talked her into getting a fern. She wasn't sure if Jasper would like it. The plants on his porch were all flowers. He seemed to like bright colors a fern was just…so green. Bella bit her lip in indecision.

"Enough of this! Jasper will like it and if he doesn't well…" Bella stopped her murmuring there. She really hoped he liked it.

She picked up the plant and headed down the stairs. She had wasted enough time worrying about this; she really owed Jasper an apology.

She was just about to open her door when she heard a knock. She opened the door to find Edward standing there. He smiled his crooked grin at her and she couldn't help her return smile. It seemed she hadn't seen him in ages, it had only been a couple of days but it felt longer.

"Bella I was wondering if we could take a walk. I really wanted to talk to you about something." Edward asked her.

Bella glanced at the plant in her hand. She gave a sigh and put it on the table before grabbing her coat and nodding at Edward.

"It seems we haven't been talking lately." Bella started with her hands firmly in her pockets. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand but she was afraid of being rejected. All week he had avoided her touch, almost rudely at times. He had come to see her less and less till finally he stopped coming over two days ago. She figured he was still freaking out about the James incident and she had decided to just give him time. Besides she was feeling different, she wasn't sure why but she thought some time apart might help.

"Have you been able to talk to Alice?" She asked finally when he was still silent.

"I talked to her this morning. She said that Carlisle and the others arrived safely." Edward told her. Bella stopped and turned to him. Her heart leapt to her throat. She was suddenly very afraid. She thought time apart would draw them closer together, had she been wrong?

"They went to Alaska?" She whispered.

"We couldn't stay here much longer. Carlisle can't really pass for thirty. It's time to move on." Edward told her not looking into her eyes.

Bella ran a hand through her hair. "Well when are we joining them? I really wanted to graduate and I'll miss Charlie but I can be ready whenever you say." Bella said going over what she wanted to take in her head and trying to figure out how to break the news to Charlie. He knew about vampires so maybe he could come visit? Maybe he would even want to be changed too.

"Bella I'm leaving without you." Edward told her still not looking at her.

"Am I supposed to come later? I'm not that set on graduating, I mean in the grand scheme of things I will probably go to high school numerous times and be able to graduate any time." Bella told him the sinking feeling getting stronger.

Edward pinched the top of his nose and sighed. "Bella I don't want you to come with me. I don't want you forever." He said slowly.

Bella thought her heart was going to stop. She shook her head in denial.

"You were interesting for a while but we live in to different worlds. It's dangerous for you in my world. The human mind is a sieve you will forget me and find someone else. A human, who you can marry and have a family with." Edward told her.

"You, the Cullens, you are my family." Bella whispered.

"No Bella, we're not." Edward said shaking his head sadly. "You are a wonderful girl and I …" He trailed off and reached out to caress her cheek. He kissed the top of her head and then left.

Bella stood there in shock for a few minutes before turning and looking in the direction he had left. She had to find him, had to change his mind. She ran blindly for what could have been minutes or hours, she wasn't sure but finally she fell to her knees in exhaustion. The pain began to swallow her and she fell to the ground not caring that the rain was falling. She laid there with no thoughts just unending pain.

* * *

"What is it Charlie?" Jasper asked. Charlie rarely called him and he knew this couldn't be good. He just hoped Edward hadn't lost control and hurt Bella. His insides clenched at the idea.

"Bella is missing. She took a walk with Edward, it's now midnight and she isn't back. I called the Cullens house but no one is answering." Charlie told him. His voice held a note of panic, Jasper felt it too but kept his own voice level so as not to worry his friend.

"Call Sam, he can get the pack together and we will find her." Jasper said already thinking of all the possible scenarios.

"Don't worry Charlie I will be there soon and we will find her." Jasper told him already running out the door.

"I know you will." Charlie said hanging up the phone.

He ran as quickly as was possible to Charlie's house, hoping to pick up their scent. If Edward hurt her in any way , he was going to find out why Jasper had been so greatly feared in the south.

It didn't take long to pick up on her despairing emotions. He found her quickly, laying beside a log, oblivious to the falling rain.

He bent down and picked her up just as Sam broke through the brush. The huge wolf looked at Jasper holding Bella, he nodded his head and took off in the other direction.

Jasper gathered Bella close and ran back to her house. He entered to find a frantic Charlie.

"How is she?" He asked fearfully.

"She'll be okay, we need to get her warm though. You might want to call Dr. Cullen." Jasper said as he laid Bella gently on the couch. He went into Charlie's room and grabbed a blanket. He took off her wet jacket and wrapped her up tightly with the blanket.

"The Cullens apparently left. They are going to send out Dr. Gerandy." Charlie said his eyes never leaving his daughter.

"What do you think happened?" Charlie asked.

Jasper looked up at him. Bella's emotions felt an awful lot like Charlie's had when Renee had left him. For a moment Jasper was struck by how alike father and daughter were. Her near catatonic state along with the fact that the Cullens were gone gave him a pretty good idea. "I would guess that Edward broke up with her." He felt Bella stiffen at the mention of Edward's name.

"I knew that kid was a bastard." Charlie said with venom. He knelt down beside Bella and took her hand. He began to rub her fingers. "Can you help her?" He asked.

Jasper debated briefly. Was it the right thing to do? Sometimes it was better to let people handle their emotions. If he covered them up and the person never learned to deal with them it could do more harm than good.

"I'll help her some Charlie, but it's better if she deals with the majority of it herself." Jasper said.

Charlie whispered thanks and continued to rub Bella's cold hand. Jasper began to send out peace. He knew she could feel it but she was fighting against him. Her efforts angered him and he strengthened the emotions he was sending.

"Stop it!" Bella cried sitting up and jerking her hand away from her father. Jasper felt her anger and didn't try to assuage it. Her anger was better than her apathy.

"First you ignore me then you won't leave me alone!" She growled to her father. "I want to be alone." She said as she got off the couch and started up the stairs. Charlie went to follow her but Jasper laid a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"She's not really angry at you Charlie." He told him between gritted teeth. "Let me talk to her?" He asked a little more gently, it was time that girl had a wake up call. Charlie hesitated but finally nodded. Jasper made his way up the stairs and to her room. He found her curled up on her bed staring out the window.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat." He said as he shut the door and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"All you know is what my father told you. You don't know what it felt like to be abandoned. He picked his life here in Forks over me and Renee. I hated this town. I hated that he loved it more than me." Bella cried sitting up.

"Is that what Renee told you?" Jasper asked, her words explained why she hadn't wanted to come to Forks in the summers. He was sorry she misunderstood her father so much but he was glad she had abandoned the summers with her father for a better reason than she just didn't like the weather.

Bella stood up glaring at him her arms now crossed mimicking Jasper. "It's what I know!" She told him vehemently.

"Well it's about time you learned the truth." Jasper said approaching her slowly. He stopped in front of her, glaring down at her. He stood far enough away so she couldn't see his face under his hood but close enough to be intimidating. Bella didn't back down and Jasper felt himself smile in spite of his anger. She definitely had spirit.

"When I met Charlie he was a deputy and his dream was to marry Renee and to protect and serve this community. Yes, he loves Forks. He was a happy man when I met him, full of life and optimism. When he found out Renee was pregnant he was over the moon with joy. He had always wanted to marry Renee, he worshipped that woman. He was so proud when you were born. He worked hard and saved as much as he could because he knew that Renee wasn't happy here. He planned on taking her on a trip once you were old enough. When the time came it was too late, Renee told him she was leaving. He begged her, he told her he would give up his life here and travel with her if that's what she wanted. She told him she didn't want to be married to a small town cop. He then told her he wanted custody of you, she told him that they would have a fight and you would be in the middle and you would pick her over him. She said he shouldn't make you make such a decision. Charlie relented because he felt you were closer to your mother than to him and he didn't want you hurt." Jasper told her his words biting as he tried to hold back from projecting his anger about what had happened to his friend.

Bella's eyes were wide with shock. He felt her anger leave and guilt replacing it. "He…he didn't send support. If he loved us so much why didn't he send support? Why didn't he come to my recitals?"

Jasper growled and fought for control. "He sent every extra dime he had. You're not stupid Bella. You know how your mother is with money. Charlie went without many times because she spent the support on some class or trip instead of rent or food. I helped him out many times. As far as your recitals, Renee had a habit of telling him about them after the fact and when did you tell him Bella? I know he called you every week, why didn't he know about them?"

"I sucked at ballet, I was embarrassed. I just thought Renee had told him…" Bella said looking away from him.

"You think your life is over because Edward left. You think the Cullens fake family would be a better family for you. Well let me tell you something Bella, they left you, they didn't even tell you they were going. This is how Charlie felt when Renee took you and left him." Jasper said then projected the feelings he had felt coming from Charlie when he had found him curled in a ball after Renee had left him. Bella gasped and sank to her knees. Tears poured from her eyes and she shook her head in denial.

"Do you think the Cullens are in Alaska feeling like that?" Jasper asked. Bella said nothing.

He stared at her, waiting for her reaction. He had said his piece. Slowly Bella stood up, she wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders. She was feeling determined but about what Jasper was unsure. She walked past him and down the stairs. Jasper followed her, he was uncertain what she would do.

She walked straight up to Charlie who had been standing by the door, probably waiting for Dr. Gerandy. They looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Dad." Bella finally said and flung her arms around him giving him a fierce hug. Charlie's mouth dropped open in shock but soon he put his arms around her and stroked her back.

"I love you Bells." Charlie whispered.

"I love you too dad." Bella replied not letting go.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 10

Bella sat on a chair drearily looking out the window. Her father sat on another chair watching a silent television. Their relationship had changed since Jasper's revelation to her but it was still strained. Neither seemed to know how to talk to each other.

She sighed dramatically and leaned her forehead on the cool window. She missed the Cullens. Missed Alice gracefully dancing through a room, her pixie voice chattering away about everything. Emmett playing a video game loudly and Rose rolling her eyes at him but secretly smiling with love at her boyfriend. Esme baking something for one of her many fundraisers and Carlisle when he wasn't working sitting at his desk looking at his computer. The Cullen home had been so lively, she had enjoyed sitting there with Edward and watching them as they interacted.

Bella glanced over at her father and caught him watching her with concern. She gave him a small smile. She knew he worried over her and she wished she could be brighter for him. She wished she was like the Cullens or her mother. Someone who knew how to fill in the empty spaces instead of someone who watched from the background.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it dad." She said thankful for the distraction.

She opened the door to find a soaking wet Jasper. She looked up into his dark hood searching for some glimpse of his face. Her father had told her a little, he had scars that embarrassed him and caused him to hide himself, but it made her curious. Jasper sensed her curiosity and turned his head.

"Jasper!" Her father said startling Bella. She hadn't heard him get up. He grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him into the house eagerly. Bella looked at her father strangely, but followed them into the dining room.

"Bella I have an extra coat for him in my room. Can you fetch it for him. It's the gray hoodie in the back of my closet. Also a towel might be nice." Charlie told her.

Bella stood there for a moment unwilling to leave. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of him. She let out another dramatic sigh before following her father's wishes.

She quickly found the hoodie and grabbed a towel. She stopped before entering the dining room hearing her father talking.

"She's calling me dad Jasper!" Her father was saying. Bella smiled she was glad it made him happy. She had even begun to think of him as dad in her thoughts instead of Charlie.

"I told you she loves you Charlie. Why were you both so relieved to see me when I came in?" Jasper asked. Bella's smile left her face. Charlie actually thought she didn't love him?

"I'm not Renee. I can't think of what to say. I know she's hurting and I want to help her but I'm afraid whatever I say well make her feel worse. I'm afraid I'm not enough so I say nothing ensuring it." Charlie said in self-disgust.

Bella's jaw dropped at this. She never understood just how much her father and she were alike. Hadn't she been thinking the same things before Jasper came? She heard Jasper growl.

"I've told you time and time again that you are worth ten Renee's. You are loyal and love deeply, with all your heart. Bella is just like you and worth ten Edward's. It's about time you both realized that." Jasper told him and Bella knew he knew she was there.

Bella entered the room handing Jasper the towel and hoodie. He took it from her hands and walked off. She stared after him for a moment biting her lip. He was so different than the Cullens. He didn't seem to want to be in the limelight. They were bright and beautiful. Even quiet Esme outshined everyone around her. Jasper seemed to melt into the shadows.

Her father cleared his throat and Bella turned to him. "Bells do you want to maybe go to Port Angeles? We could get dinner and stop at the book store?"

Bella smiled at him, she knew he would rather sit in his chair watching whatever sport was in season. He was offering for her. "I had stuff out to make spaghetti tonight." She told him.

"Why don't you teach Charlie how to make spaghetti? It's about time he learned to make something other than peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Jasper said coming into the room with a fresh hoodie on.

"Hey I like peanut butter and jelly." Charlie said defensively.

"I told Sam and Emily you were cooking next Friday. They are bringing Paul, Jared and Jacob." Jasper told him.

Charlie froze and his mood soured. "Does he think Jacob…" He trailed off at Jasper's nod.

"Shouldn't that have ended?" Charlie asked a frown firmly on his face.

Bella looked between the two not knowing what they were talking about but concerned. Jacob was a good friend of hers.

"What's going on? Is something wrong with Jacob?" Bella asked her voice tinged with fright.

Jasper and Charlie looked at each other, silently communicating.

"Bells you know about the Cullens and Jasper but there is more going on in Forks. Because of the Cullens some of the Quileute have begun to change. They have become shape shifters able to change into very large wolves. Sam Uley was the first. He met Jasper some time ago and they formed a friendship. Jasper is the only vampire that the tribe accepts. Jared and Paul began to change later. Sam told us that the danger of so many vampires being near is what caused the change after so many years of having no shifters. We had thought that with the Cullens leaving it would stop." Charlie said. Bella stared at him her eyes wide.

"Is he sure about Jacob?" Charlie asked Jasper.

"I checked him out after Sam told me his concern and I have to agree with him. It's better to tell him with me around to help calm him. I believe he had already begun to change before the Cullens left. Hopefully no more will change. Though Paul does seem to enjoy being a wolf." Jasper said with a slight chuckle.

Charlie grinned. "Have you been playing tag again?" He asked.

Jasper outright laughed. "It's good training for them and I'll admit it's fun as hell to fluster them. They get a little cocky when they first change."

Bella cleared her throat. It was odd seeing Charlie laugh and talk about such strange things, but it was kind of nice too. The atmosphere between the two friends was so relaxed she couldn't help but begin to relax herself.

"Ready for a cooking lesson, dad? I don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of Sam." Bella said with a grin.

"Well umm…Bells I was kind of hoping you might umm…cook for me?" Charlie looked at her hopefully while asking.

Bella laughed. "Puppy eyes will not work on me. Come on I'll have you an expert at this before Friday."

They walked silently into the kitchen and Bella began to pull out ingredients from the refrigerator. Silence descended on them but before Bella could feel uncomfortable Jasper sat down at the counter watching them.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch my humiliation?" Charlie said with a wry look.

"Yep!" Jasper replied laughing.

"Oh quit hamming it up." Bella said with a laugh as she handed him an onion and showed him how to peel it then dice it.

They laughed and talked throughout the whole process. She learned more about the shifters and while she was worried for Jacob she felt better being informed. She also learned more about her father. She was surprised at some of the stories Jasper told. She had never realized how caring her father was. He helped out many in the community, people she didn't even know but Charlie cared about. It became clear through the night that Charlie really felt pride over his town and worked hard to help and keep safe the people who lived here.

Bella smiled later that night as she lay in bed, thinking over the whole night. She had fun, she wasn't on the outside looking in she had laughed and talked with Jasper and her father. For a while tonight she had felt bright and fun. It was a nice feeling.

She looked over at her dresser and saw the fern still sitting there. Tomorrow she would go see Jasper and finally give it to him. It was more than an apology now it was a thank you, though it would never be enough for getting her father back. She fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Jasper stood in the corner of his porch looking into the forest. Bella was coming, for some reason he could sense her emotions at a greater distance than anyone else's. She was nervous and excited. He couldn't even begin to imagine what her purpose was for coming to see him.

She finally came into his view holding a small fern in front of her. She wore a nervous smile and Jasper shoved his hands into his pockets as her nerves seemed to infect him.

"I umm…I came to give you this." Bella said setting the fern on one of the rails not covered with a flower planter.

"Umm…Thank you?" Jasper said unsure what this was about.

"At first I wanted to apologize for hitting you." She said her eyes down and guilt rising in her. "Then everything happened and well I wanted to thank you for kicking me in the butt and opening my eyes. You gave me back my father. A fern doesn't quite cover it but…Thank you." Bella said.

Jasper just stared at her. He really didn't know what to say, the last two times they had talked they had fought. He hadn't liked her and she hadn't seemed to like him.

Bella cleared her throat nervously and started to walk backwards away from the porch. "Well I guess I should get back." She said a little dejectedly.

Jasper watched her for a minute as she turned and began to walk away. For some odd reason he didn't want her to go. He held out his hand and called her name. She turned around and looked at him a little surprised.

"Do you want to take a walk? I could tell you more about your father." Jasper said hoping she would decline. What the hell was he doing? He didn't like her and even if he did he had enough friends he didn't need more. If he became friends with her eventually she would see his face and he didn't know if he could take it if she looked at him in horror.

"Umm…okay but I would rather talk about you." Bella said.

Jasper walked down the stairs and started to walk toward the woods. He had a trail made that he liked to walk and it was the easiest one to take her on. She followed him. Her nerves began to ease and by consequence his did too. He felt her curiosity but she didn't say anything as they walked. Usually Jasper would be looking into the woods and enjoying the beauty but now he was distracted. He led her to a fallen log and motioned for her to sit down. She did and patted the log next to her, indicating he should sit too. Jasper shook his head and sat across from her, deep enough in the shadows that she wouldn't see his face but close enough to make comfortable conversation.

"So what was life like in Arizona?" Jasper finally asked. Bella looked a little surprised at his question but smiled all the same.

"Warm. I loved the heat, not everyone does but I did." She said.

"Did you have a lot of friends that you had to leave behind?" He asked wondering if that was the reason for her melancholy when she first arrived.

"No I was kind of a freak. My mom was my best friend." Bella said with a slight frown. Jasper cocked his head to the side and began to ask her more questions about her relationship with her mother. Bella answered willingly, telling him of her mother's many different endeavors and her childlike behavior. Though Bella obviously loved her mother Jasper began to get a picture of what her life had been like. Bella had been the adult. She had taken care of Renee and in consequence hadn't been allowed to have a life of her own. She should have had friends her own age but her mother had taken up her time with her own pursuits and needs. Jasper began to growl startling Bella who had been talking about a sky diving class Renee had got them both into.

"It's not right you know." Jasper growled.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked feeling insecure.

Jasper fought down his anger. "She stole your life. She forced you to be her companion keeping you away from people your own age. She shoved you into the shadows to feed her own ego and in turn destroyed yours."

Bella stood up her own anger rising. "Your wrong she opened me up to so many things, gave me new experiences and helped me grow into a responsible person." Bella defended her mother.

"In all those activities she had you join was there one of them that interested you? Ballet? Sky diving? Pottery? Long distance running? Bella I barely know you and I know you aren't athletic how could your mom not know? How come she didn't have you two join a book club?" Jasper asked.

"How do you know I like books?" Bella whispered in surprise.

"Well aside from the fact that I have seen your well worn books, your father told me. He often asked me my opinion on good books to buy you." Jasper said.

Bella sat down thinking over what he said. "She didn't mean anything. She loves me and I love her." Bella said looking to the side and not facing him.

"I know that Bella. I'm an empath remember?" He said pointing to his head. "She hurt you though." He held up his hands. "Without meaning to." He added.

"You are a wonderful person. When I was watching you I saw you with Edward in the meadow. You were so beautiful it almost made me hurt to look at you, sitting there with the sun shining in your hair and the wild flowers around you. I felt your love for Edward and I was jealous that you loved him so much. I wished someone could love me like that. You love so deeply…" Jasper said trailing off as he noticed her blush.

Bella cleared her throat. "Umm…we were supposed to talk about you." She declared sitting back down on the log.

Jasper chuckled. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"What was your life like as a human? When were you turned? What was life like for you as a vampire before you came here? What made you decide to come to Forks?" Bella asked in a rush.

"I was a normal boy living in Houston, Texas. I was cocky. My looks and my charm go me anything I wanted. I think I may have had a touch of my gift even then without knowing it. I didn't take advantage of it though. I felt too much compassion for others to take advantage. I joined the confederate army before I was seventeen. I wanted to protect my home and family. I was young and brash and confident in my abilities. I was the youngest major in the confederate army." He said with pride.

" I met Maria and her sisters after evacuating people from Galveston. She changed me to help her regain territories she had lost." Jasper paused as he remembered the pain of the change, the confusion when he woke up so hungry…

"My gift doesn't work well with my hunger so I shut it off. I ignored it and became a monster." Jasper clenched his fist and dropped his head in shame. Bella said nothing and he felt no fear or judgment from her. She was a lot like her father.

"Maria was my lover and I thought I had her wrapped around my finger." He felt a burst of jealousy from Bella and it shocked him for a moment. He shook it off deciding that he had misjudged the emotion, it had to be disgust. "She had begun to take another newborn as a lover. She did that from time to time but this time she was ignoring me and I didn't like it. I thought I would make her jealous." Jasper gave a self-depreciating laugh.

"I'm not sure if it made her jealous or just plain mad. She tortured me, scarred me then ignored me. I left the southern armies and wandered a bit until I met a female vampire in a little diner. Her reaction to my scars…" Jasper trailed off the pain still fresh.

"I came here to avoid people. My gift resurfaced and I found it impossible to hunt humans. I began to only drink from animals and vowed never to hurt another thinking being. I met Charlie when he was responding to a call. He saved me from the loneliness. I owe him so much." Jasper said. He was surprised when he felt Bella's small, warm hand tentatively lay on his. He jerked his hand away.

"I'm sorry." Bella said embarrassed. He hadn't even noticed that she had gotten off the log and come to him.

"It's okay I'm just not used to being touched. When I became a vampire I was only touched in battle or while having sex. Never for caring, compassion or love. Charlie has patted my back and hugged me once or twice in friendship, but neither of us are touchy feely." Jasper told her.

Bella cleared her throat, her embarrassment fading. "I meant to show compassion."

"I don't deserve it. I'm a monster. The scars just show what is on the inside." Jasper said putting his head down. He felt her hand on his back and felt her rest a cheek on his shoulder.

"You're not a monster." She told him softly.

Jasper let her hold him for a bit, reveling in the warm feeling she gave him.

"It's getting dark, I should get you home." He said quietly. He didn't want to break the spell but he knew Charlie would worry.

She stood up and held out her hand. He looked at it for a moment before reaching out and putting one of his scarred hands into her perfect hand. He stood up and looked down at her hoping it was too dark for her to see his face, hoping she wouldn't jerk away from the feel of his scarred hand.

"I'd like us to be friends." Bella said.

He really shouldn't, his circle of friends kept growing even though he tried to stop it. First just Charlie, then Sam and Emily. Paul and Jared had joined the group and now Bella was asking him… He looked down at their entwined hands.

"I'd like that." He told her truthfully.

They walked together back to his home, neither letting go.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 11

Bella leaned her head on Jasper's shoulder and squeezed his arm slightly. She had thought it was the saddest thing she had ever heard when he told her he wasn't used to being touched. She had resolved to end that and touched him as often as she could.

She would hold his hand, lay her head on his shoulder, hug him tight, always in a friendly manner but she hoped she conveyed the warmth of her feelings to him. Bella smiled to herself, he was an empath he knew how she felt, how she valued his friendship, respected his strength and was thankful for his compassion.

She wasn't sure how she would have got through the Cullen's desertion without him. He had given her back her father. His suggestion that she could teach Charlie how to cook had been an inspiration. They were able to talk while they worked as they never had been able to before. She was learning more and more about her father and he was learning more about her in turn. Charlie even took her with him on some of his good will missions. Bella had no idea how much Charlie cared for the community and how well respected he was. She was rather proud of her father.

Jasper had become her best friend. He seemed to have a sixth sense that told him when she was missing the Cullens and he would take her mind off of them whenever she started to brood. He kept her from self pity.

"I should be going home." She whispered but didn't move.

When she was totally honest with herself she would admit she liked to touch him. He made her miss Edward a little less. It wasn't that he was like Edward. Aside from the coldness of his skin there was little similarity between the two vampires. Edward's skin was hard and smooth, like marble. Jasper…his skin was rough and craggy, written on by life…by hardship and pain, by courage and sacrifice, by lust and desire.

Bella shivered a little at her thoughts and she reached down and ran her fingers over the scars on his hand, wondering what stories the scars told. Jasper was ashamed of them, he told her often that he had been a selfish, cruel vampire. Bella found it hard to believe, he may have been lost in a world of cruelty and self-indulgence but that wasn't his true self. She knew this in her heart, knew him in her heart.

She sat back from him a little shocked by her thoughts. She looked towards his face, looking for a sign that he may have known what she was thinking. As usual his face was buried in the shadows of his hood as he faced away from her. He was an expert at hiding and try as she might she hadn't caught a glimpse of his face yet. It was frustrating.

She reached out for his hand again and felt a little jolt of pleasure come from him. Sometimes when she touched him he would project, it let her know that her touch pleased him. She smiled and leaned back into him.

"I know my dad is your best friend but I think you are the best friend I've ever had." Bella told him as she looked out over the stream they sat by.

"I'm glad we've gotten to know each other Belly." He said and Bella slapped his arm.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." She said grinning at his chuckle.

"You can't tell me none of the kids in grade school teased you and called you that." He said still chuckling.

"Well maybe some of the meaner boys." Bella said.

"I was definitely one of those boys. I pulled my share of pigtails." Jasper told her.

Bella laughed at the thought of a blond, curly haired boy pulling girls pigtails then running off while laughing. "I'm sure you were quite a rascal." She said.

Jasper laughed out loud and Bella marveled at the sound. She loved his laugh. It was rich and deep and seemed to come from the depths of his being. She didn't think she had ever heard Edward laugh like that. Emmett would at times but none of the other Cullens did.

As usual thoughts of Edward killed her mood. She wondered what he was doing now. Was he with a pretty vampire? Or was he romancing another naïve schoolgirl? Was he pining for her? No he wouldn't be. He had said he didn't want her for forever. Still he had seemed to be worried about her safety. If she wasn't so weak…if she was prettier and less clumsy. If she was a vampire, Bella thought with a sigh.

"Jasper could you turn me? Make me a vampire?" Bella asked.

If she were a vampire then when Edward eventually came back maybe he would love her. She glanced at Jasper as he stiffened next to her. Even if Edward never came back it wouldn't be so bad being a vampire if she was with Jasper. They could be true BFF's Bella thought with a barely suppressed giggle. Of course she would want Charlie to join them. They could live in Forks forever with the shifters, protecting this little community she was coming to love as much as the rest of them did. It wouldn't be the life she envisioned when she wanted to join the Cullens but in a lot of ways it would be better.

"Why?" Jasper asked his voice rough.

Bella looked at him in surprise, she could only see the back of his hood as he had turned away from her. Maybe he didn't want her to be a vampire. Maybe he thought of her like Edward did, she was good enough for a while but not for forever.

Bella looked down biting her lip. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to bring it up. She didn't think she could handle a rejection from Jasper. It would ruin his friendship with Charlie. She couldn't come between Charlie and Jasper.

Bella stood up and started to dust off her jeans. "I just wanted to be able to beat your ass in football." She told him with a grin. She could tell she shocked him because he turned to look at her. She pressed down her insecurity.

"I'm tired of being the cheerleader on Friday when you are playing football with the shifters. Emmett told me that new borns are incredibly strong and just once I'd like to wipe that chauvinistic grin off of Paul's face." She continued trying hard to control her emotions. His reaction had hurt her.

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and they began to walk toward her house.

"Tell you what; I'll tackle him extra hard this Friday." Jasper said. "But if you really want to get at him, don't let him have any of Emily's pie and make him watch while you eat it in front of him."

"Oooohhh that is evil!" Bella said laughing. The shifters loved their food. Emily, Charlie and her spent most of Friday cooking in preparation for the boys coming over. The shifters ate voraciously. Bella had taken to making sure she ate before they arrived or she wouldn't get any.

The pack would come over every Friday to visit. When it was sunny they often barbecued but football was a staple rain or shine. They had even played in the snow. The elements didn't affect the shifters or Jasper. She had caught Charlie watching them wistfully a couple of times. She knew the feeling they were astonishing to watch and she envied them.

They reached her porch all too soon. "Goodnight, Jasper." She said a little sadly. She hated leaving him. He kept the insecurities and sadness at bay for the most part.

Jasper surprised her and reached out to cup her cheek tenderly. He never initiated a touch, it was always her. This was a first. His touch was rough but gentle and she felt herself lean into his palm.

"Goodnight Belly." He said and then was gone before she could say anything. She laughed before shaking her head and walking into the house.

* * *

Jasper ran as fast as he could. What was happening to him? He had touched her…had wanted to kiss her. He punched a tree as he flew by and felt a moment of satisfaction at the destruction he left.

If she would just stop touching him. He loved her touch and hated it, longed for it and dreaded it. She touched him so tenderly, felt his scars and didn't pull away. She would trace them almost reverently. She made him feel like they weren't such a bad thing. How did she do it?

He stopped and climbed a tall tree, sitting in the top branches he stared up into the cloudy night. She was so kind, fun, smart and compassionate. She was perfect in every way and he was falling in love. He dropped his face into his hands.

He was doomed. She would never love him as he loved her. Even if by some miracle she saw his face and didn't run from him in horror she loved Edward. Even in his mind he growled the boy's name.

It had been such a good night. They had sat together for hours, sometimes talking, sometimes in silence. She had caressed his hand and he had felt such warm feelings from her. He knew she felt affection for him. It was friendship, strong friendship but friendship was all it was.

Every once in a while she would feel a spark of desire for him but that was to be expected. He was a vampire after all, a scarred vampire but a vampire none the less. Even the vampire he had met in that diner so long ago had felt desire for him. It had been overshadowed by horror but it was there. It was part of being a vampire, you attracted the opposite sex.

It had been four months since the Cullens left and he was beginning to hope she was moving on, but she had asked him to change her. Jasper shook his head. He had felt her insecurity before she asked and she only felt insecure when she thought of the Cullens, Edward specifically.

He growled, startling some birds that hadn't already flown away from him. Sometimes he wanted to hunt down that little bastard and make him pay for the harm he had done to Bella.

Jasper leaned his head back against the tree and slowly calmed himself. It wasn't right to blame Edward, he didn't think the boy meant to hurt Bella the way he did. They just weren't a good fit.

Sadness descended upon him again. He wasn't a good fit for her either and he needed to control these feelings he had for her. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. She deserved a prince not a monster.

* * *

Charlie heard Bella enter the house and turned off the television. He had made it a point to talk to her before they went to sleep. They were still awkward at times but they were really beginning to connect and Charlie couldn't be happier. Finally he had his daughter back.

She entered the living room sitting down on the couch and putting her head in her hand.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked hoping she wasn't thinking of Edward.

"I asked Jasper if he would change me." She told him with a frown.

Charlie was taken back. "Why?" He asked.

"For a brief moment I thought if Edward came back and I was a vampire he might want me." She said staring out the window. Charlie was glad she wasn't looking at him so she wouldn't see his frown. Whatever good thoughts he had for Edward and the Cullens disappeared when they abandoned Bella.

"But more of a reason is I had this picture of me and you becoming vampires and living here forever with the shifters and Jasper, protecting and taking care of Forks." Bella said this time she did look at him and Charlie could tell by the look in her eyes that this was more the reason than Edward.

"That's a fine picture Bells." He said with a smile.

He wasn't sure how he felt about being a vampire. It would allow him to protect his beloved town more effectively and it would allow him to remain with Bella and Jasper forever but he wasn't sure he wanted to be a vampire. Though Jasper had amazing control now he had gone through hell to get there. Jasper had explained to him how hard it was to deny the thirst for human blood and Charlie was a police officer, the chief of police. It would kill him if he hurt someone.

Looking at Bella's beatific smile he knew though that he would deny her nothing. If that's what she wanted he would join her. The smile left her face to be replaced by a frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jasper wasn't happy with the idea." She told him her head down.

Well that was confusing. Jasper had asked Charlie many times if he wanted to be changed. He had practically begged not wanting Charlie to leave him. Charlie knew that Jasper had strong feelings for Bella, why wouldn't he want to change her?

"Did you tell him why you wanted to be changed?" Charlie asked trying to figure out what happened.

"Well I kind of made up a story about wanting to beat Paul at football." Bella said.

"Bells." Charlie lightly reprimanded.

"He stiffened right away when I asked dad. I couldn't take it if he rejected me like…" She didn't finish but Charlie knew what she was talking about.

"Bells he probably thinks you want to be changed for Edward and frankly none of us like the kid anymore. The pack has vowed to kick his ass if he ever returns and Jasper has had to restrain himself quite a few times from running after the boy and teaching him a lesson." Charlie told her.

"Really?" Bella asked in surprise.

Charlie chuckled. "We all are very protective of you Bells." He told her.

Bella blushed but smiled.

"I think you should tell Jasper what you were thinking when you asked." Charlie told her.

"I can't do that." She said alarmed. "He's the best friend I've ever had, I can't risk losing him." Bella finished.

"Jasper is not Edward. He's not going to leave you just because you want to be changed." Charlie tried to reason with her.

"Leave it dad please?" She pleaded real fear in her eyes.

Charlie shook his head in exasperation, but agreed.

Bella let out a sigh of relief before standing and kissing her father good night.

Charlie watched her leave the room thinking over what she had said. He knew Jasper had fallen in love with his daughter but he was beginning to suspect that Bella was falling in love with Jasper too. He began to smile, maybe he could give them a little push.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 12

"You know Bells it wouldn't hurt for you to learn some self-defense and learning from Jasper would be best." Charlie said not looking away from the onions he was chopping.

Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. For two weeks now Charlie had been telling her what a saint Jasper was and how good he would be as a boyfriend for some lucky woman. She smiled a little, Charlie was as subtle as a two by four across the head.

"I suppose he would be a good teacher." She said diplomatically while peeling the potatoes.

"Great!" Charlie enthused. "I'll tell him you want to start on Saturday. Maybe afterwards he can take you into Port Angeles. He was saying he wanted some new books to read. You could suggest something for him."

Bella let out a groan. "Look dad, there is no way Jasper would be interested in me and even if he was I still have feelings for Edward. It wouldn't be fair to him. I like Jasper but we are just friends!" She finished sternly.

She was saved from whatever he was going to say by a knock on the door. She put down her potato and peeler, wiped her hands and hurried to the door.

"Emily!" She greeted while pulling the woman into a hug. Sam walked by them into the house commenting on the smell coming from the kitchen. Paul and Jared hurried in behind him trying to make their way to the kitchen. Bella laughed but let her father stop them from grabbing any food. Jacob came in next but he stopped by the women and looked at Bella.

"Do I get a hug?" He asked with a grin.

Bella fidgeted uncomfortably. Jacob was a childhood friend but lately he seemed to want more and Bella just didn't like him like that. She was saved by Jasper who shouldered Jacob out of the way.

"Hey Belly how'd you do on your test?" He asked walking toward the living room.

Bella let out the breath she had been holding. She didn't know whether to hit him for calling her that dreaded nickname or hug him for saving her from Jacob's over affectionate hugs. She decided to let it slide this time and smiled before taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"An A of course." She answered him rather proudly.

Emily followed them with a smile. Bella liked her a lot, she was a little shy but she really listened when you talked to her. She was warm and compassionate. Jasper let go of her hand and walked over to Charlie. They started a conversation while Bella picked up her potatoes again. Emily grabbed a knife and began to help her.

"So how are things?" Bella asked.

"Okay." Emily said but her eyes didn't agree with her answer.

"Leah still not talking to you?" She asked.

Emily didn't answer, just bowing her head. Bella pulled the girl into a hug.

"It will get better." She told her softly.

"I just feel so guilty." Emily whispered.

Bella pulled back and looked her in the eye. "You did nothing wrong. Neither you nor Sam could stop what happened. " She told her firmly.

"I know it's just we were so close…" Emily murmured

"Dad suggested I have Jasper train me in self-defense." Bella said with a wry grin trying to change the subject and cheer up her friend. She was rewarded by a laugh.

"Still trying to fix you up?" She said with a large smile.

Bella rolled her eyes and nodded.

"You know Bella I kind of agree with him. I think you and Jasper would make a very good couple." Emily told her still smiling.

Bella waved it off. "Jasper is too good for me and I'm not over Edward yet." She said returning to her task . She saw Emily shake her head out of the corner of her eye but ignored it.

* * *

Jasper paced his porch. Bella should be here any minute. He knew Charlie was trying to match make but he agreed with him. Bella really should learn some self-defense there were more dangers in the world than vampires and shifters and he wanted to make sure she was able to defend herself. He had brought it up to Charlie before but he had suggested her enrolling in a class. Charlie argued that Jasper could give her tips no human instructor would know.

He pulled his hood closer making sure his face was covered. He had heard what she said to Emily on Friday. How could she think he was too good for her? He understood her not being over Edward, Bella loved deeply and couldn't just turn it off, but he couldn't understand why she thought he was too good for her. Maybe he should let her see his face, let her see the monster he truly was? Maybe then she would understand she was too good for him.

He was pulled out of his reverie by emotions coming toward him. He grinned knowing it was Bella. She was nervous and excited. He stopped his pacing and waited for her.

She smiled as she walked toward the porch. Her smile widened when she saw the fern she had given to him still green and growing. Jasper was speechless for a moment. How could she make sweats and a hoodie look so damn good? He mentally shook himself and walked down the porch.

"So what are you going to teach me sensei?" She said with an arched eyebrow and a grin. Jasper couldn't help but grin himself.

"First I am going to give you this." He said holding out a rape whistle. She took it while eying him skeptically.

"I want you to carry it at all times. Most supernatural beings have enhanced hearing and blowing this will incapacitate them for a short time, hopefully giving us enough time to come to your aide." He told her.

"How long would it give me?" She asked.

"The time varies with the sensitivity of hearing. Not long for a vampire, but really the only chance you have if you run into a hostile vampire is either me or the shifters coming to help you. This would let us know you are in danger and give us about two minutes to get to you." Jasper told her. It wasn't a lot of time but as he said there wasn't much that could be done if she ran into a vampire without one of them around.

Bella fingered the whistle for a moment before putting it around her neck. Jasper marveled for a moment at her trust in him.

"Are you going to teach me any fighting moves?" She asked, obviously excited.

"Of course." Jasper answered. "We'll have to start with the basics but when I'm through teaching you, you will kick ass." He told her with a chuckle.

She didn't react as he thought, insecurity flooded her.

Jasper growled. "You're thinking about Edward." He said. He knew she when she thought of Edward her insecurity would rise and he hated it.

"No." Bella whispered and looked away from him. "I was thinking how graceful and strong you are and how I am going to embarrass myself."

Jasper was shocked. He was making her insecure? He didn't like that at all. He gently grabbed her shoulder. "Bella please don't say that. Don't ever be embarrassed around me. You are perfect, beautiful and strong, inside and out. I am scarred both inside and outside." How could she not see how far above him she was?

"You are scarred but it doesn't make you ugly or a monster." Bella told him putting her hand over his. "It makes you beautiful." She finished with a whisper.

Jasper stared at her in shock. She really believed what she was saying. How could she believe that? Maybe it was time to show her exactly what he was? He put his hands on his hood debating with himself. He didn't want her thinking badly about herself but he didn't want to lose her either. A breeze blew her scent to him and Jasper inhaled deeply. She smelled so good…he shook his head and decided to wait to show her.

"Come on let's get started." He said gruffly as he led her into a clear patch in front of his porch.

* * *

Bella paced in her living room. Where the hell was Charlie? They were supposed to be going out to eat tonight. He had even convinced her to wear a dress. Father and daughter date night, he said. He told her he had always wanted to have one and guilted her into agreeing.

She heard a knock on the door and jumped. She wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door to find Jasper standing there holding a bag full of something that smelled delicious.

Bella frowned as she looked at him. She didn't think she had made any plans with him. He was not saying anything so Bella asked him.

"I don't remember making plans with you. If I did I'm sorry Charlie is taking me to dinner." She said a little flustered.

"You look beautiful." Jasper said in a gruff voice.

Bella blushed but was pleased with his compliment. "Thank you." She told him. She was about to ask him why he was there, with food no less, when the phone rang. She began to get suspicious.

"Hey Bells, sorry I can't make it tonight. I have to fill out some paperwork. I asked Jasper to bring you something. Maybe he could keep you company." Charlie said.

"Dad!" She said exasperated. They had obviously been set up.

"Have fun Bells." He said hanging up before she could say anything.

Bella stared at the phone a little angry and a lot embarrassed.

"Charlie match making again?" Jasper laughingly asked.

"Yes." Bella huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Jasper walked in still laughing. "Well I am sorry Bella but I do have some alfredo from that restaurant you like." He said waving the bag.

Bella uncrossed her arms and followed him. It could be worse, Charlie could be trying to set her up with Jacob. At least Jasper didn't take it seriously.

She pulled down a plate and began to dish out the food. Jasper followed her and they sat at the table. They talked while Bella ate. She was having a good time, she always enjoyed Jasper's company.

She had just finished her last bite when music began to play. Bella's mouth dropped open and she quickly got up walking toward the living room. She found the stereo playing slow, romantic music.

"What the…?" She questioned walking towards it. Surely Jasper would have known if someone had come in and turned it on. "Did someone turn that on?" She asked him.

"Nobody that I could sense." He told her just as confused.

She investigated the stereo further and found out that it had been programmed to turn on at 8:00 pm. Bella laughed loudly. "Charlie actually figured out how to program the stereo. I can't believe he went that far." She said wiping a tear from her eye. She was so glad she had gotten this chance to know her father. Every day she discovered what a wonderful caring man he was. He was hopeless at anything electronic and he had learned how to program the stereo to turn on. She knew his matchmaking came from his love for her. He just wanted her happy.

She looked over at Jasper who was standing there awkwardly. It was because of Jasper she had her father back, Bella thought with warmth. She didn't like to dance but it would make Charlie happy and honestly there were worse things than being held by Jasper. She trembled a little at the thought, before holding out her hands.

"Dance with me?" She asked looking up at him through her lashes.

Jasper hesitated a moment before acquiescing, he pulled her close and Bella went willingly. He put his arms around her waist as hers went up to his shoulders. They danced this way for the first song. By the second he had pulled her closer and she had laid her head on his chest.

How long they danced Bella wasn't sure, she really hoped Charlie had programmed a lot of songs because she didn't want to move from Jasper's arms. She had never felt so safe, so cherished… With a start she realized she had not stepped on his feet once, she hadn't tripped either. She was astonished but at the same time she knew it couldn't last. She pulled back from him slowly. His arms lingered as if he didn't want to let her go.

She looked up at him, wanting to see his eyes. His face was turned from her as usual, leaving only shadows for her to see. She wanted to know what he was feeling. It was unfair that her feelings were laid bare for him and she wasn't even allowed a glimpse of his. If she could see his eyes maybe she would know how he felt?

She took a deep breath. "Let me see you." She said softly, more a demand than a request. 'Please' she asked softly in her thoughts.

She waited for what seemed ages before his hands rose and settled on his hood. Slowly he pulled it down.

The first thing she saw was wavy golden hair, that seemed to put all the light in the room to shame. Next she saw one eye covered with an eye patch and the other… she gasped.

His eye was the golden color the Cullens wore, but his was an even lighter shade of amber. She supposed that meant he hunted more to keep himself from craving human blood. She saw his hood fall down to his shoulder but she couldn't look at the rest of his face, so entranced by his one eye.

Everything was there for her to see. Doubt, insecurity, pain, compassion, hopelessness and love…Intense love directed at her.

Bella stepped forward, drawn to him, unable to stop herself as her hands came up to his face. Her fingers ran over his forehead brushing his hair back. His hair felt like silk and she shuddered. She ran her fingers over his brow feeling the valleys that marred his eyebrows.

Her fingers ran over his cheekbones, her eyes following their trail. She licked her lips as they drew closer to his marred lips. She ran a finger over his lips, butterflies began to do danced in her stomach and she again licked her lips. She looked up at his eye, he had closed it.

"Don't hide from me." She whispered. He opened his eye and looked at her.

"So beautiful…" She breathed again entranced by his golden gaze. She felt him tremble beneath her fingers. She stood on her toes and slowly leaned up. She wanted him to kiss her so bad, she felt she would die if he denied her. She saw the doubt in his eyes.

"Please…" She breathed.

His lips came down to hers and the butterflies in her stomach exploded. She had wondered if the kiss would feel weird because of his deformity. Whether it was because of that or just that it was Jasper she didn't know but it was heaven. None of Edward's kisses even came close to this.

She pulled back when the need to breath became too much. She let her fingers trail over his face. He was so beautiful, to her his scars didn't detract from that but enhanced it. Jasper again leaned down and kissed her. The feeling in her stomach intensified and she pressed into him, her breathing becoming heavy. Would every kiss be like this?

She shied away from the thought. There was no way he would want more than this and for now she would be content.

Eventually he pulled away. Laying his forehead against hers, he groaned.

"I want you so bad…" He whispered.

Again that sensation in her stomach threatened to overwhelm her. She wanted to tell him yes, she wanted to tell him how bad she wanted him too, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I think you need time. Charlie has been pushing this and maybe we just fell into it. Figure out your feelings Bella. I don't want to take advantage. If you still love Edward I understand. I will just be your friend if that is what you want." Jasper told her holding her gaze.

Bella couldn't speak. Her emotions were on overload. She wanted him so badly but was it love? Would it be right to just have a sexual relationship with him? She couldn't think clearly with him standing so near. She ached for him.

Jasper growled and again his lips met hers. Bella felt as if she would burst into flames, she clung to him and hoped he would just take what they both wanted. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted him desperately.

He let her go with a growl and turned his back on her, running out the door. Bella was incapable of following him. It took all her strength not to crumble onto the floor. Her fingers went to her lips and traced them. They were warm and moist, slightly tender. She smiled before taking a deep breath and climbing the stairs.

She changed her clothes and crawled into bed. She knew she should be sorting out her feelings about Edward but her mind just kept replaying the events of the night. She smiled as she remembered the sight of his beautiful eye, the feel of his rough skin and the press of his lips against hers. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 13

Jasper clutched his chest tightly, taking breaths he didn't need, trying to get a hold of his emotions. It had taken every bit of will power he had to leave. What she felt for him on top of what he felt for her…the desire was almost overpowering.

He sat down and stopped his heavy breathing, reminding himself his heart didn't beat and the pain that seemed to center there was imaginary. He could still feel her fingers tracing his face, her lips caressing his. Never in a million years would he have expected her to react like that to the sight of his face.

She had looked and touched him with curiosity, awe and desire. No one had reacted like that to him before. Even when his face and body had been free of scars. There had been those who desired him but none to such an extent as Bella had. How could she desire him? His hand touched his face, wondering if the scars had disappeared miraculously, but they were still there.

She had kissed him so passionately that for a second he could almost believe that she loved him. He had wanted her so much, had told her so. Her answering desire almost sent him over the edge, but he had felt hesitation from her. He didn't want to be the same man he had been, using sex as a physical release instead of an expression of love, especially with Bella. So he gave her an out. He told her to take time, figure out if she still loved Edward. She had said nothing, just looked at him with her eyes shining with desire and her heart pounding. He felt her confusion, knew she was torn between desire and something else. He had kissed her one last time before running away.

Had she really wanted him that much or had he projected his own strong desire on her? The question tormented him. It seemed unlikely that she would feel such desire for him. Bella had loved Edward's perfection, Jasper was probably the farthest a vampire could get from perfection.

No, Jasper shook his head, it was Charlie's pushing and Jasper's projecting. He was extremely glad he had not taken advantage of it. Bella deserved more and it would be wrong to betray Charlie's trust. Charlie trusted Jasper to do the right thing by Bella it was why he pushed so hard for them to develop a relationship. He knew Jasper would treat her well.

Jasper started walking back to his cabin slowly. The imaginary pain in his chest growing, he would talk to her tomorrow. He didn't want them to be uncomfortable with each other. He would give her an easy way out of it so she wouldn't be embarrassed.

* * *

Bella woke up to the birds singing outside her window. She smiled in genuine happiness. She had slept so well last night. No dreams of Edward, no nightmares about being abandoned.

A frown marred her face. Was that a good thing? Was she being disloyal to Edward? She had loved him so much, surely love like that didn't end.

She threw her covers to the side and put her feet on the floor. The cold floor startled her, but she was grateful for the distraction. She didn't want to feel guilty and really why should she. Edward had abandoned her, told her he didn't want her forever. She shouldn't feel guilty for enjoying Jasper's friendship, for enjoying his kiss. She blushed and smiled again.

She began to dress for her day. Jasper had told her to take time to think about her feelings but she really didn't want to. She was tired of dwelling on the Cullens. Was it really a bad thing to just want to enjoy Jasper's company?

She walked downstairs to the smell of bacon and her smile increased. Her father was really getting better at cooking. It was kind of nice that he cooked for her once in a while. Still she wasn't going to let him off the hook easily. She put her hands on her hips and a frown on her face as she rounded the corner.

"Damnit!" Charlie swore.

Bella watched as he scraped a broken egg out of the pan and into the garbage. He still hadn't got the hang out of making over easy eggs. She cleared her throat as he cracked another egg into the frying pan. Charlie jumped and the egg flew against the cabinet.

"Damnit Bells!" Charlie swore again, looking a little embarrassed.

Bella couldn't help it she giggled. Oh well, she really wasn't mad at him and even if she had been she wouldn't have been able to keep it. He looked like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I feel like scrambled eggs this morning." Bella said with a smile as she snuck a piece of bacon.

Charlie let out a breath in relief and began to fix it for her. Bella watched him cook silently. He glanced at her once in a while expectantly. She knew he was waiting for her to tell him what had happened but she figured he deserved a little torture and made him wait by keeping silent.

Charlie fixed her plate up and set it in front of her. Then he fixed his own and sat down. He watched while she ate, not touching his own food. Bella kept quiet and tried not to laugh as she watched his impatience grown.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Alright Bells. I know something good happened because you're not yelling at me." He said with feigned indifference.

Bella grinned and shrugged her shoulders before taking another bite. Charlie let out a breath in exasperation.

"Bells…" He finally growled.

This time Bella did laugh. Their relationship had changed so much. When she first arrived he would have never asked her for such information. After Jasper had woken her up and got her started talking to him he freely asked her all about her life and Bella liked it. She hadn't before but once the walls between them were torn down it wasn't so hard to show each other how much they cared. Jasper would never understand what a gift he had given her.

"We ate dinner, we danced, he showed me his face, we kissed. Nothing much." Bella said trying to keep the smile off her face.

"What?" Charlie exclaimed.

"How did you figure out how to program the stereo dad?" Bella asked.

"I asked Ben Cheney." Charlie said taking a bite of his eggs.

Bella laughed, she should have known.

"So how did you react…" Charlie asked hesitantly.

Bella sat back and thought how to answer, she couldn't very well tell her father about the overwhelming lust she had felt. Even now picturing his face that's what she felt though, she shivered a bit.

"I don't know how to explain it. His face is so…" She ran a hand over her own cheek and closed her eyes remembering the feel of his skin. She opened her eyes but didn't really look at her father. "And his eye held so much emotion. It was like looking into his soul and…he's beautiful." Bella breathed. She came out of her reverie and looked at Charlie. He was studying her closely.

"So what does this mean? Are you dating?" He asked her carefully.

"He told me to think about it. He wanted me to figure out if I still love Edward. He told me he would be just my friend if that's what I wanted." Bella said.

"Is that what you want Bells." Charlie asked.

"No." Bella said honestly. She didn't want to be just his friend. She wasn't sure she wanted a relationship either.

"So you want to be in a relationship with Jasper?" Charlie asked with an I told ya so smile.

Bella shook her head. "Not really. I was thinking more along the lines of friends with benefits." Yes that would be perfect. She could enjoy his kisses maybe even experience sex. It would be mind-blowing with him she was sure, but she wouldn't have to deal with the drama. She wouldn't get her heart-broken.

Charlie began coughing and Bella looked up at him as he tried to regain his breath. Bella got up and patted his back. "Are you okay dad?" She asked.

"Bella no father wants to hear anything about his daughter's sex life." Charlie said giving her a sour look.

Bella grinned and blushed. "Sorry dad." She told him.

"Bella how do you feel about Edward?" Charlie asked serious again.

Bella hesitated. "I still love him dad. I know he's probably not coming back. I just want to stop thinking about him and Jasper makes me forget him."

Charlie frowned at her and Bella knew she had disappointed him, but she couldn't help the way she felt. The heart wanted what it wanted.

"Don't break Jasper's heart Bella." Charlie said quietly.

"I don't see how I could dad. He doesn't love me." Bella told him. How could he love her? She was a silly school girl who loved a vampire that abandoned her.

"How do you know that Bells?" Charlie asked.

"How could he?" She asked.

Charlie stood up shaking his head. "Maybe you should talk to him Bells." He said picking up their plates and carrying them to the kitchen.

Bella smiled broadly at the thought of seeing Jasper again. "I think I well." She said before grabbing her coat and heading to Jasper's cabin.

* * *

Jasper sat on his porch looking at the sun shimmering through the trees. He felt her coming and wasn't sure he was ready to see her. He smiled at her emotions, she was very happy. He hoped that was good news.

He felt her pull his hood off and ducked his head before she grabbed his chin and raised his head to meet her eyes. Again he felt the desire pour off her and his own start to answer, or was she answering his? Her hand left his chin and ran over his face almost in the same path she had taken last night.

He stood up suddenly and turned away from her. "Bella stop. I'm sorry." He felt confusion from her and she grabbed his shoulder before walking in front of him and looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"I figured it out last night. I'm projecting." He gritted out, terribly ashamed.

The confused look stayed on her face for a minute before realization dawned on it.

"You think that my lust comes from your gift?" She asked disbelieving.

Jasper nodded. "It's the only explanation." He said guiltily.

Bella snorted. "Think again bucko."

It was Jasper's turn to look confused.

"Just thinking about you today made me ummm…you know." She said blushing madly.

"Really?" Jasper said a grin starting to appear as hope returned to him. Maybe she did feel something for him. If she felt desire for him, maybe the affection he had passed off as friendly was more?

Bella nodded and start to approach him. He groaned when she pulled him down into a kiss. He had longed for this. Hoped she wanted this. He couldn't believe she wanted him.

She made a soft noise and Jasper felt his need for her grow. He began to kiss her neck and felt her press her lower body into him.

"What do you want?" He purred.

"Help me forget." She gasped.

Jasper pulled back from her. He looked down into her passion filled face. "What?" He asked.

Bella looked at him through her lashes, it was the sexiest look Jasper had ever seen but he resisted the offer she unconsciously gave him. "What?" He asked again.

"Help me forget." Bella said again, unsure this time.

"What exactly are we doing here Bella?" Jasper asked, his heart dropping, but his mind telling him to not question it, to take what was offered.

"I ummm…" Bella said starting to fidget. "When you kiss me I want you so much I forget everything."

Jasper stared at her waiting for her to continue. "I want you and I think you want me…" She was blushing so much Jasper could almost feel the heat coming from her cheeks.

"I thought we could be friends with benefits." She finally finished.

Jasper stared at her unsure what she was talking about. He hadn't heard the term before. "What does that mean?" He asked not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Friends that have sex with no attachments." Bella said licking her lips.

Bella fidgeted under his gaze. He couldn't speak as his mind processed what she was saying. She didn't love him she just wanted him, and only to help her forget about Edward. If Edward came back she would go back to him. Jasper shook his head. Even if there was no Edward he couldn't agree to this.

"I can't Bella." He told her though part of him, a humiliating part wanted to take her up on the offer. "You know about how I got my scars. I used a girl to try to make Maria jealous. I got the scars but the girl was killed. I can't even remember her name Bella." He told her guiltily.

"I promised myself that I would never again use sex in such away. I promised myself that I would only use it as an expression of love." Jasper said.

Bella looked hurt and Jasper frowned. Maybe he should tell her he loved her.

"It's not the same thing Jasper. There is no Maria here. Neither one of us is trying to make someone jealous and you won't forget my name." Bella said.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair. She was right of course but he couldn't tell her the rest. He couldn't tell her he loved her. It would make her have to turn him down and ruin their friendship.

"I know it's not but I promised myself Bella. I know a monster like me doesn't deserve it but I want love." Jasper whispered realizing it was true and knowing now he couldn't accept her offer.

"No….no Jasper that's not true. You above all people deserve love." Bella cried and flung her arms around him. He felt her affection and regret.

"No Bella what I deserve is to pay for my sins. If ever a man deserved to be punished it is me." Jasper said thinking of all the people he had callously put to death. The nameless girl wasn't the first or the last but she was a symbol to him of how heartless he had been.

He felt Bella's anger as she pulled away from him. "Stop it Jasper. The past is gone. You can't go back and fix it, you can only live today and today you are a good man. A man who cares for those around him and helps where he can. A man who helped my father when my mother left him, a man who befriended Sam and Emily, helping them overcome their heartache. A man who has helped countless people in this community. A man who gave me back my father." He felt the gratitude pouring off her and was a little embarrassed by it.

He didn't feel that a few good deeds made up for the bloodshed he had caused but she was right in one sense. He couldn't change the past, only the future.

"Where does this leave us?" He asked wanting to change the subject and praying that they were still friends.

"I hope we are still friends." Bella said.

Jasper smiled at her, relieved.

"And though you are rejecting my advances, maybe we could ummm kiss once in a while?" Bella asked shyly.

Jasper chuckled, kisses wouldn't hurt anything... "Most definitely." He said before leaning in and claiming her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 14

Bella sighed in pure pleasure. She was in her favorite place in the whole world, sitting with her back leaned on Jaspers chest and his arms draped around her.

They were sitting on his porch, listening to the birds and the wind through the trees. It had to be one of the few perfect days in Forks. The sun shone above casting shadows through the trees. She couldn't imagine a more perfect day.

Jasper kissed her hair softly and stroked her arm. She felt goose bumps appear on her skin and snuggled closer. The last two weeks had been perfect. She still wanted him with a passion she didn't always understand but he offered her so much affection that she was able to enjoy the contact they had.

Maybe in ways it was better this way. Jasper deserved more than she could really give him at the moment. Even though she didn't feel guilty for the little cuddling and kissing they did, it would be wrong to enter into a sexual relationship with her feelings still lingering for Edward.

Edward…to be honest she hadn't thought of him much the last two weeks. Did that make her a bad person? Did it make her fickle? Perhaps Edward was right in not trusting her with his forever if she couldn't remain loyal in her thoughts.

"It's okay, you know." Jasper murmured.

Bella turned in his arms and looked at him. Could he read her thoughts?

"You feel guilty. I'm only guessing but I assume it is because you are happy and you think you should be still mourning Edward." Jasper told her.

"Yes." Bella sighed and fell back into his embrace. She loved that he didn't push the matter. Tell her, as her father and Jacob did that Edward didn't deserve her loyalty. She knew they were right. In all probability Edward was not coming back.

He didn't deserve her loyalty but she feared that if she wasn't loyal that she was like her mother. Flitting from one passion to another never being true to anyone or anything. She loved her mother but she didn't want to be like her. The only person that Renee had loved consistently was Bella herself. Bella still had a worry that Renee would bore of Phil's life on the road and eventually leave him.

The offer she had made to Jasper had hurt him and she was sorry for it but she wanted him so bad it confused her. She sat up and turned to look at his face. She had convinced him not to hide his face from her and she loved looking at him.

She put her palm to the side of his face and looked into his eye. She could see so much in his gaze that at times it took her breath away. Did he love her? Did she want him to?

She leaned forward and kissed him gently on his lips, as always a tingle ran down her spine at the contact and she let out a low sigh of pure pleasure.

"I should go." She murmured across his lips.

"Mmmm" Jasper hummed in half agreement while pulling her closer and kissing her more thoroughly. Her insides thrummed and she grabbed his shirt in her fists trying to keep her hands from wandering. She tried to respect his wishes but at times like this it was hard. She wanted him so much…

He pulled back and she was surprised to catch him breathing hard, he didn't need to breath. Did she affect him like he did her? She smiled and buried her face in his chest, breathing in the woodsy scent of him.

He kissed the top of her head. "C'mon darlin let's get you home." He told her as he helped her up.

Bella wondered if the smile she wore would break her face. She smiled so much these days. She looked over at Jasper and noticed he wore a smile too. Was it wrong for her to be happy? Bella sighed and reached for his hand. She wasn't going to worry about it just now.

They began to talk as they walked. She loved talking to him almost as much as kissing him. It wasn't just the history he had lived through, it was him. His morals and ideals were admirable. She loved his mercy, compassion and kindness. She loved his honesty, bravery and loyalty.

She wasn't the only one who saw it. Her dad greatly admired Jasper and valued his opinion above all others. Sam had got over his deep hatred for vampires to form a respect for Jasper that he showed no one else.

Emily, sweet, kind Emily had confided to Bella that she thought Jasper was the best person she had ever met. He had somehow managed to mend her relationship with Leah. They weren't the friends they had once been but they were talking now. Jasper had shown Leah the strength of the imprint and Leah understood more what happened between her cousin and her lover. It hadn't been enough for her to overcome all her bitterness but Jasper had helped her more by listening to her and letting her release her anger. He never judged her feelings and it was the beginning of healing for Leah. She had even come to last Fridays get together. She had been quiet but Bella could see the beginnings of recovery.

The rest of the shifters admired Jasper for his skill as a warrior and often sparred with him. It was funny sometimes to watch them. They had an obvious hero worship of Jasper. Even Jacob did, he had backed off with his attentions to Bella. He had been a little disappointed when he saw Jasper and Bella kissing but he had told Bella later that he thought Jasper was ten times better for her than Edward and probably five times better for her than him. Bella was shocked at his confession and it showed her just how much he admired Jasper.

"You're lost in your thoughts Belly. Anything I should worry about?" Jasper asked.

Bella hit him on the arm. He always called her that dreadful name when he wanted her attention and it always worked.

"Thinking about how wonderful you are." She told him truthfully.

The smile left his face. "I told you before Bella, I'm not."

Bella sighed in defeat. She loved his humility. She was glad he wasn't like Edward. Edward had soaked up her worship of him as if he deserved it…Bella couldn't believe her disloyal thoughts and shook her head.

She looked over at Jasper with a sly grin. "Yeah you're right but I guess I can put up with you even when you're annoying me."

"Annoying you?" Jasper asked with a frown as they walked up her porch.

"Well you keep calling me that dreaded name, you insist that you are less than you are and you won't kiss me when I clearly need your kisses." Bella told him as she faced him with a small smile.

"Hmmm well Belly I do love annoying you but I guess I could have a little mercy." He said as he pulled her close.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged him down to meet her eagerly awaiting lips. Their kiss soon turned passionate and she groaned as the fire spread in her stomach and started an ache she knew wouldn't be quenched soon.

They were so lost in the kiss she didn't notice her father till he cleared his throat rather loudly. She pulled back from Jasper reluctantly, but the desire that had threatened to overwhelm her left her as she regarded her father. He was glaring at Jasper.

She had been caught up in Jasper for the last few weeks but now that she thought about it Charlie had not been friendly with her. He had been gruff and disapproving. Guilt swamped her as she realized that she had been so caught up in Jasper she had been ignoring him. She didn't want to do that, didn't want their relationship to revert to what it had been. She had just resolved to talk to him tonight when he turned his gaze to her.

"Bella I need a chance to talk to Jasper." Charlie said his lips thin with anger.

Bella didn't know what was going on and was reluctant to leave. Jasper didn't deserve Charlie's anger.

"It's okay Bella. Let me talk to your father." Jasper told her.

Bella looked between the two of them. They both looked angry but they had been friends for so long. They were two of the greatest men she knew and she would have to trust that they would resolve whatever was wrong.

She nodded and walked into the house. She shut the door but didn't go any farther. She trusted them to work out their differences but both were a little too protective with her and she didn't trust them to tell her what was going on.

"So you took her up on her offer?" Charlie said his voice tight with barely controlled anger. Offer? What offer? Bella wondered.

He didn't give Jasper a chance to answer though. "I thought better of you Jasper. I never would have pushed you two together if I had known you would take advantage. I thought you would treat her right." Charlie growled.

"What offer are you talking about Charlie?" Jasper asked. Bella was glad he asked, she wanted to know too.

"Friends with benefits." Charlie spat out. Bella felt her face heat up. She had forgotten she told Charlie about that. Whatever had possessed her to do that?

"I thought you knew me better than that Charlie." Jasper said.

"I told you how I felt about such matters. You know what I've gone through, how I feel. How could you think I would do that?" Hurt was evident in his voice and Bella closed her eyes in guilt. She hadn't really realized till this moment how much she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry Jasper…It's just every time I see you two you are in some kind of passionate clinch, the heat coming from you two is almost visible. She walks around with a silly grin on her face. Hums and laughs for no reason I can see. I assumed and shouldn't have." Charlie told him.

"I'll be honest with you Charlie. If she loved me I would be with her in a second, but she still thinks of Edward and…" Jasper trailed off, his voice low and pained. He had to know she was listening. Did he want her to know this?

"No man likes to think about his baby girl all grown up and I'd rather not hear details but I know you would be faithful to her. Another man would take what he was offered and not respect it. That's not why I was angry. I thought you had taken her offer and not told her how you felt. That would have been wrong and hurt her and you in the end." Charlie said. How he felt? How did Jasper feel?

"She doesn't love me Charlie. I know that." Jasper said. Bella closed her eyes at the pain in his voice.

There was a long pause before Charlie began to speak again. "I loved Renee, very deeply. You know that, you were there for all of it. The thing is, I don't think I loved her the right way. She was beautiful, bright, exciting but no more than that. When it came to friendship and respect we were too different to last for the long run. I loved her, yes but we didn't really fit. I couldn't let her go though. I've spent my life being loyal to a love that wasn't true. My daughter is a lot like me Jasper. It isn't that she doesn't have feelings for you. I believe she even loves you, it's just she is young and confused on the meaning of real love. She thinks the hero-worship she had for Edward was the real thing. She doesn't understand that real love comes from not just admiring a pretty face but loving the heart and soul of your intended. She is happy with you, she sees past your scars, she obviously desires you…" Charlie said.

"I know she desires me, but she wants me as a stop gap till Edward comes back. Someone who will help her forget." Jasper growled interrupting Charlie.

Bella gasped at not only his words but the anger behind them. It hit her like a ton of bricks. He thought she was using him…she was using him. She didn't hear what was said next as she ran to her room, guilt overwhelming her.

* * *

Jasper felt her guilt and felt his own rise. He had enjoyed the last two weeks with her. Loved the feelings she projected when they were together, but he had that nagging hurt in him. That anger at her proposal, poisoning their time. He had known she was listening and said that so she would know.

He put his head in his hands as fear started to overwhelm him. He should have kept his peace. What if her guilt caused her to distance herself from him? He didn't think she was ready to let go of Edward. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into Charlie's concerned eyes.

"She was listening?" He asked.

Jasper just nodded.

"I know my daughter. You need to go fix this before she decides something foolish." Charlie told him.

Jasper started for the door but Charlie's voice caused him to pause. "Bella didn't have a boyfriend in Phoenix as far as I know. The only boyfriend she has had was Edward, at least that I know of. It's kind of surprising she would want to have benefits with you when I'm not sure she has ever had them before. You might want to ask her about that." Charlie told him a little uncomfortably.

Jasper didn't draw out the awkward moment but it caused him to think as he walked up the stairs. He knocked on her door.

"Can we talk later dad?" Bella called through the door.

Jasper opened her door and walked in. She turned in annoyance till she saw it was him then guilt flooded her. He didn't like that, didn't want her to feel anything but the contented happiness that had come from her lately.

"I'm sorry Bella. I knew you were there. I guess I've been harboring a little anger." He said running through his hair.

Bella let out a breath. "I'm so sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to use you."

"I know you didn't darlin." He told her and crossed the room to take her in his arms. She threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

He held her close, swaying a bit and murmuring sweet words to her. She soaked it up and though the guilt remained it became a little less overwhelming.

"Bella?" He asked. She pulled back and looked up into his face.

"Bella have you…" He paused, embarrassed about what he was going to ask but needing to know. "Have you ever been intimate with anyone before?" He asked.

Bella blushed a brilliant red. "No." She said putting her head down and letting her hair cover her face.

Hope soared through Jasper at the implications. He grasped her chin gently and pulled her up to look at him.

"So you were offering me your first time?" He asked.

She blushed even brighter. "W..well I trust you…and when I'm with you…you make me feel so…." She stammered. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight. This put a whole new light on the situation. Maybe the love he felt from her wasn't just a friendship type of love. Maybe she did truly love him, she just didn't want to admit it because of misplaced loyalty. He sensed only trust and desire. She had offered him a precious gift and he hadn't even realized it.

"Wouldn't you want to save that for Edward?" He asked, waiting anxiously for her answer. He felt a moment of confusion from her then guilt.

"At the time I told myself I offered because of the overwhelming attraction I had for you... I guess it's disloyal but I wanted it to be you...wanted that memory for always..." She said slowly, guilt pouring from her at the admission.

"I don't want to hurt you Jasper. I don't want to use you. Maybe what we are doing is wrong. Maybe I should stop taking advantage of your kindness. You should…you should find someone who will love you as you deserved." Bella said with a frown and tight voice.

Jasper couldn't help the grin appeared on his face. He felt her sorrow, jealously, anger when she made that statement. She definitely did have feelings for him and wouldn't be happy if he took up with another woman.

Were her feelings for him as strong as what she felt for Edward? He wasn't sure. They were very strong but different. She had a very different kind of love for him than she had for Edward.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. "I happen to like you taking advantage of me. I like your company. Do you like mine?" He asked. Bella nodded looking up at him with those big brown eyes.

He bent down and kissed her. "I like your kisses. Do you like mine?" He whispered against her lips.

"Yes." She breathed. He kissed her much more passionately then. He felt her desire for him and his own rose to the point where it was almost overwhelming before he pulled back. He groaned when he thought of how close he was to just giving in. Only the knowledge that they were in Charlie's house and that she didn't acknowledge her love for him, held him in check.

He touched his forehead to hers. "Then I think we shouldn't deny ourselves. I can't make love to you Bella unless there is love but we can and should treasure what we have and not worry so much." He felt Bella's relief, it made him happy.

"Maybe Edward has a new girl…" He said out of the blue. He didn't want to hurt her but he needed to feel her reaction. Needed to know for sure how she felt about Edward and him. Her reaction stunned him. Her first feeling was a sense of hope then it was replaced by soul crushing guilt. His own guilt at bringing it up rushed through him and he kissed her hard and fast. Trying to comfort her. She responded with the same passion, but he quickly turned their kisses to gentle and loving.

"I'm sorry darlin, I shouldn't have said that." He said with real regret.

"It's okay I imagine he will find a new girl." Bella said, her insecurity rearing it's head.

"If he does she wouldn't be half the woman you are." He told her kissing her cheek, then her forehead, then her lips. She sighed in pleasure.

"See you tomorrow?" Jasper asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Yes." Bella said with a surge of happiness.

Jasper kissed her one last time before leaving her room. He smiled at Charlie while he was leaving and Charlie returned the smile. Jasper knew that he had relieved his mind and was glad his friend wasn't disappointed in him. He left the Swan's house already counting the minutes till he saw her again.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 15

Bella smiled as she watched Jasper play with the pack. She couldn't believe how happy she was. Charlie was grilling hamburgers with Billy. He had lost a bet with Bella and now was on chef duty for the day, giving Bella time with the girls.

Emily and Leah sat in chairs watching the boys and talking some. None of them were extremely talkative people and there were long periods of silence but none felt the lack and all of them enjoyed the company.

Jasper took the football and looked at the boys wrestling and struggling for position. Bella couldn't help but admire him. He had his hood down, she loved it when he had his hood down. He only did it when he was comfortable and she was glad he was so at ease with them.

She licked her lips as she gazed at him. He wore an eye patch, which along with his scars made him seem dangerous and sexy. His smile and laughter made him seem to glow to her. Of course the sun shining on his skin and showing his sparkles made him all that much more attractive.

"Hey sparkles throw me the ball!" Jacob yelled as he broke away from Paul.

Jasper grinned evilly and threw the ball so hard that Jacob flew backwards ten feet. Jacob sat on the ground a look of pain on his face before the laughter broke out around him. Bella had gotten used to the rough play so wasn't panicked to see Jacob lay back on the ground with a groan.

The girls laughed at them, Jasper looked over at them and jogged lightly to Bella's side. He sat down beside her with a grin.

"Happy darlin'" He asked.

Bella's smile widened and she couldn't help but reach out and trace a scar along his cheek. She loved to touch him and he let her. He closed his eye and leaned into her palm, kissed it lightly before getting up and running back to the game.

She heard a soft sigh beside her and looked over at Emily. She had a dreamy look on her face. Even stoic Leah seemed to have a soft smile.

"I'm so glad Jasper has you now. He deserves happiness." Emily said. Leah nodded watching the boys again.

Bella felt a little uncomfortable. Jasper deserved far better than her, but she didn't argue.

"Chow time!" Billy yelled as he wheeled away from the table.

The girls laughed at the stampede that followed. Jasper was of course in front. He filled two plates before the others could take all the food. He had no problem shoving the boys out of the way and even managed to knock poor Jared down. The boy got up quickly and shoved his way back into the chaos.

Jasper's blonde head stood out from the rest of the dark haired pack and Bella grinned to see that they gave him room now.

He emerged with two plates heaping with food and walked towards Bella and the girls proudly. Bella's smile widened as she watched him give Leah a plate and bring the next one towards her. He had made a habit of making sure Bella had food after the first get together. Bella thought if he didn't she probably would never get to eat at these shin digs.

"Thank you." Leah said softly looking at her food then at Jasper. Bella frowned as she saw a glimmer of something in Leah's eyes. She liked Leah a lot but that didn't mean she could make eyes at Jasper.

She heard a soft chuckle and felt herself being lifted then placed into Jasper's lap.

"You know you're the only woman for me Belly." Jasper whispered in her ear.

Normally she would hit him for calling her that dreaded nickname but his breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine. He kissed her neck softly and Bella suppressed a groan. She lifted the hamburger and took a bite. He had fixed it perfect for her and again a surge of affection ran through her. He knew what she liked and took care of her.

After the pack ate an enormous amount of food they all stood up to resume their game. Jasper kissed her forehead and started to rise but Bella pulled him into a much deeper kiss before letting him go back to the field.

"I don't know what it is. Whether it is we are getting used to him or whether it is the happiness but Jasper's scars seem…less shocking to me." Leah said as she watched him.

Bella felt herself bristle with anger. She definitely didn't like Leah looking at Jasper so appreciatively or the way she seemed to disparage Jasper's scars. His scars were a part of him and beautiful to her. She was about to retort angrily when Emily interrupted her.

"It's love." Emily said. "Jasper is happy, it shines around him and infects everyone. You can't look at his happy eyes or smile with fear."

Bella studied Jasper. It was true he didn't look so intimidating. The pack played and joked with him, there wasn't the fear that had once been there. She had put it off as familiarity but it was more than that.

She knew from his telling of his past that he had been very charismatic as a human. As a vampire he had his gift of empathy , but Jasper swore he didn't use it often. She didn't think he was manipulating them. Jasper just drew people to him with his light. It had been hidden for a time, behind pain and insecurity but now…now he was free to shine and even his scars couldn't detract from his inner beauty.

"Yes." Leah sighed wistfully.

Bella stood up angrily and stalked toward the girl, she had enough of Leah looking at her man. Both women looked at her a little surprised.

"Keep your eyes and your thoughts to yourself Leah. He doesn't need you making goo goo eyes at him." Bella gritted out with her hands on her hips.

Leah stood up her own anger rising at the challenge.

"You obviously make him happy Bella, but when Edward comes back and you abandon him. Maybe I will be there to pick up the pieces." Leah growled.

Without a second though Bella pulled back her fist and punched the taller girl in the face. Leah was shocked for only a second before she dived at Bella. The fell to the ground, kicking, punching, pulling hair and screaming at each other.

Everyone was shocked and the men stood still for a couple of minutes till Jasper and Charlie came to their senses. They waded in and pulled the girls apart.

Bella struggled in Jasper's arms, her anger was overwhelming. When she found she couldn't get away she settled for yelling at Leah who was being held back by Charlie and now Paul.

"He's mine, you need to stay away!" She screamed.

Leah somehow managed to stand up straight, almost regally; even with Charlie and Paul holding her to make sure she didn't attack Bella.

"He's yours. He wants you for some reason and I will respect that but if there ever comes a time when he is free…" Leah didn't finish the sentence but Bella got the implications.

She got a hold of her breathing but her anger was still overwhelming her. They stood glaring at each other before Jacob finally broke the tense atmosphere.

"So are we still going cliff diving tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

There was some tense laughter but everyone agreed at the meeting time. Leah said she was going to pass this time and asked Paul to take her home. Bella glared at her back, glad she wouldn't be there.

After that the group steadily dispersed. Emily gave Bella a quick hug before leaving with Sam. Bella felt bad for making Emily uncomfortable but not for standing up to Leah. She was still angry when she thought of the tall beauty making eyes at Jasper.

"C'mon darlin' let's watch a movie." Jasper said.

They made their way to the living room, stopping to make some popcorn and inviting Charlie to join them. Charlie declined claiming to need his sleep before work tomorrow. Bella cuddled into Jasper's arms and let the anger drain from her as they watched the movie.

* * *

Jasper couldn't help but admire Bella's curves as she stood on the top of the rock in a wet suit that seemed to emphasize her figure. She was slim and petite but feminine in a way that sent heat throughout his body.

The past few weeks had been heaven. They were closer than ever and Jasper was beginning to have hope that maybe she could love him. Last night's fit of jealousy had given him a huge boost in confidence of her feelings for him. He had felt a slight stir of desire in Leah but had written it off as desire for Sam. Bella desired him but Bella was special and could look past his scars. He seriously doubted any other woman would see anything in him.

Bella smiled nervously at him as they watched the boys dive off the rock one by one.

"You sure you want to do this Bella?" He asked.

In the last few weeks Bella had put together a dirt bike with Jacob and learned to ride it. She had enjoyed it and Jasper was happy when she was happy. After hearing Jacob talk about cliff diving she had insisted on coming. Jacob had tried to talk her out of it but Jasper had stood up for her. She had enough people to keep her safe and he wanted her to be able to try the things she wanted to do.

She had spent most of her life catering to the whims of her mother. She had gained freedom in Forks only to be caged again by Edward. Jasper liked her free and wanted her to be able to find what made her happy. Her happiness was his.

Bella nodded but didn't answer him. She looked over the edge and gulped. Jasper grinned before moving closer to her and kissing her.

"Would it be easier if I dived first and was waiting for you or if I watch you from here?" Jasper asked. Sam was down there waiting for her but if she wanted him to be there he would be.

"Could we jump together?" She asked timidly.

Jasper smiled at her. "I guess we could."

He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her heat through her wet suit and he nuzzled her hair for a moment enjoying her scent.

"Ready?" He asked.

Bella didn't answer she just nodded. Her fear was swallowed up by desire and Jasper couldn't help his grin. It still amazed him how much she wanted him. He had tried to write it off as the natural reaction of a human to a vampire but her feelings were much deeper than that. He kissed her neck gently and she shivered in response.

"One." He said and moved them closer to the edge.

"Two." He said before filling his lungs with air. He would need that air or he would sink like a stone. He pulled her with him as he jumped over the edge.

He felt the surge of excitement and fear rush through her as they fell. He made sure that he hit the water first to break her fall. The water rushed over their heads and Jasper began to kick immediately, not wanting them to go to deep for her sake. They broke the surface and Bella laughed as Jasper let her go and began to swim for shore.

They came out of the water laughing. Bella playfully hit him.

"What happened to three?" She asked.

Jasper grinned sheepishly. "Well you did say you were ready." He told her.

He felt the adrenalin rush from her and was glad that they had done this. They made their way to the bonfire where the boys were roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. Bella grabbed a marshmallow and a stick and moved towards the fire.

She shivered a bit and Jasper rubbed her arms in hopes of warming her up. The night passed in blur of laughter and camaraderie. He held Bella close to him as much as possible, enjoying her warmth and happiness.

It all came to an end to soon and Jasper followed Bella to her truck. She drove them to her house quietly, holding his hand at times and smiling happily as she watched the road.

They arrived too soon for Jasper. He didn't want the night to end. He didn't want to go to his cabin alone. She sighed as she shut off the engine and Jasper knew she was feeling the same way. They got out of the truck and walked towards her porch hand in hand.

He was lost in her emotions, she was so happy, it was a balm to his soul. They stopped at the door and he drew her to him. He kissed her lightly at first but it didn't take long for the kisses to grow more intense.

He was lost in her. Lost in her scent, her emotions and the heat of her body. Suddenly he was pulled from her heat and thrown backwards. Jasper stood up quickly with a growl. He looked over to see Edward standing in front of Bella protectively and growling in his direction.

He felt the anger, fear and determination coming off the younger vampire. Jasper fought himself trying to keep from losing control. Every instinct told him to get the vampire away from Bella, protect her and rip apart the threat.

Edward was actually shaking as he looked at Jasper and Jasper knew he feared his scars. Jasper pulled his hood over his head self-consciously, but didn't leave. He wanted to make sure Edward wasn't going to hurt her and didn't want to provoke the boy to do something foolish.

He looked over Edward's shoulder at Bella. She was staring at Edward and for once Jasper couldn't understand what she was feeling. Her emotions were in chaos. Fear, anger, confusion rolled through her.

"Edward…what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Alice saw that bastard hurt you Bella. She saw him jump with you into the ocean. She didn't see you after that. I had to get here and save you. I won't let him hurt you." He growled. With that he charged at Jasper.

Jasper fought him easily enough. The boy couldn't read his thoughts when he didn't want him to and had no real training in fighting. He easily pinned him to the ground and would have ripped off his head if he hadn't felt a surge of fear and love come from Bella.

He fell back off of Edward and lay on the ground. His despair was overwhelming. He had really thought he was making progress with Bella but she still loved Edward. At that moment he hoped that Edward would just end his life.

Bella screamed Edward's name and a shot-gun blast rang through the air. Jasper turned to see Charlie exiting his police car his shotgun drawn and pointing at Edward.

"You need to step away son." Charlie said in a commanding tone. For a moment Jasper remembered Charlie being new on his job and much less sure of himself. He felt a surge of pride in his friend.

Edward seemed to debate whether to obey but eventually stood up.

"He tried to kill Bella, Mr. Swan." Edward said slowly.

Charlie scoffed. "I don't think so."

Edward clenched his fists and Jasper felt his anger rise. He didn't try to defend himself at the moment he just wanted to run and hide but he couldn't leave till he was sure Edward had calmed down. He wasn't going to let the boy hurt Charlie or…Bella.

"Alice saw that he was going to jump with her off a cliff. She didn't see them coming out of the water." Edward growled angrily.

"I don't really care what Alice saw. I know Jasper would never hurt Bella." Charlie said not lowering his gun.

"Edward, we went cliff diving. We jumped off that cliff this afternoon. I don't know why Alice didn't see me coming back up but as you can see I am fine." Bella said touching his arm.

Jasper turned away from the scene, unable to watch Bella reunite with her love. He felt Bella's love and it made him squeezed his one eye shut in hopes that if he couldn't block out feeling her emotions he could at least block out the sight. She was feeling so much love and concern that it nearly choked him.

He waited a moment to check over Edward's emotions. He felt his anger cool and a bit of jealousy coming from the boy. He didn't think he would hurt anyone now. With that in mind Jasper let the need to get away overwhelm him and ran off into the woods.


End file.
